The Turning Point
by Gal8
Summary: This is a story that I have in my mind for a while and it has a lot of angst and hurt, but it's also about the importance of friendship and the people who loves us. It revolves around rape, so if it's a trigger to anyone, please read carefully. I have no intention to offend anyone with my story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **I had this idea for a story for a while now, and I finally found out a way to write it. this story is an idea and it's all in my head,** **it did not happen to me** **, but unfortunately it happens to a lot of women and men.**

 **This story is AU and will probably be OOC at times. It takes place in the 8th season, after 8x08. This story will have a lot of angst.**

 **Some of the ideas in this story were inspired by ninekaronas's fanfic "When Wishes Come True" and by bigbangenthusiast's fanfic "The Pharmacy Purchase Predicament".**

 **I would love to read your reviews and what you thought about it.**

 **It's rated M for a reason.**

 **This story is about rape, so if it's a trigger to anyone, read carefully.**

 **I'm basing this story about things I've read in the news and on social media from victims and about victims, and read how one might react. I know it's a difficult topic and I'm not an expert on it, and I'm not trying to offend anyone here.**

 **I would really love to read your reviews here, so I'll know where I can improve or if something was inappropriate.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Amy came back to her apartment from her class reunion. she went there with a thought that maybe now, after all these years, her classmates will see her in a different way; the intelligent, strong woman she is, and not that dorky girl that everyone made fun of.

She had faith that they might have changed over the years, but that blew up right in her face. She expected that people might still ridicule her, but she never, in her entire life, thought that this would happen to her.

She went to take a shower before she was going to Los Robles. She called the girls and said that she went early from her reunion, so she'll join them for the rest of the evening.

She started to remember the event of the past hour, while in the shower.

She remembered that after two conversations, in which people didn't believe her she has a boyfriend she gave up and went outside towards her car, when the captain of the baseball team, Timmy, approached her and started to talking to her about her life and asked her if she really have a boyfriend. She thought it was very nice of him to ask, until he started to laugh like everyone else did.

She remembered how he came closer to her and grabbed her by her wrist.

"like someone would want to be **your** boyfriend." He said to her. she started to fight him, but he was stronger. He led her to a secluded area and threw her to the ground.

She remembered how she started to scream, but he put his hand on her mouth with so much force, that she thought that he might actually strangle her. she remembered everything; how he ripped her underwear, and how he brutally entered her. she started to cry. All this time she thought about Sheldon, and how she saved herself for him, and now… no one can give her back her virginity, and this is how she'll remember her first time.

She remembered that he finished inside of her, how when he got up, he told her, "here… now you won't die a virgin, and you can say you've been fucked by the captain of the baseball team." Then he left, and she didn't know what to do with herself. She got up, cleaned up and went to her car. She didn't know how she drove home without crashing the car, but she made it.

She didn't know what to feel, think or say. She didn't know how to tell Sheldon or the girls. all she wanted is to wake up from this nightmare, but she didn't. it was real. all these years she never thought it would happen to her, because no one ever looked at her twice. She knew that that thought was stupid and it doesn't have anything to do with how looks, but she still thought she was safe from it. tonight, she was proved wrong. Tonight, she was proved that looks doesn't matter in this case. What did matter was men who knows no boundaries and thinks they are entitled to everything.

After she showered, for what seemed like forever, she got dressed in her most reserved clothes she could find (even more than what she already wore), and took the bus to Los Robles.

She went up the stairs and before she entered 4A she took a few deep breathes in order to compose herself. She didn't want her friends to see that something was going on with her.

After a few minutes entered the apartment, where her friends were sitting around the coffee table, having dinner.

"Hey" she said, and forced a smile.

"Hey." They said back.

"We thought we wouldn't see you tonight." Raj said.

"Yeah. I thought so too, but it was boring, so I left early." She lied and went to sit in her spot, next to Sheldon, which Bernadette vacated for her, but she sat a few inches far away from him than where she normally would sit.

"You came just in time. we were about to pick a movie to watch. Me and the guys want to watch Lord of the Rings, Penny and Bernadette wants to watch The Devil Wears Prada and Emily wants to watch Hounddog." Sheldon said in excitement, hoping that Amy will pick his movie this time.

"Um… I don't know. I think I'll go with Bernadette and Penny this time." Amy said. The thought of Emily's choice of movie made her shiver. She knew exactly what it is about and she remembered seeing that scene briefly, and she didn't need to watch now. She had a clear image of in her head for the rest of her life.

"Oh, come on… you never pick my side. Come on. It's such a powerful movie, and Dakota Fanning is amazing and – " But Amy cut her off.

"No. I want to watch The Devil Wears Prada." She said firmly, and then realized the anger in her tone.

"Sorry… I'm just tired, but I would rather watch something light and funny now." She said more calmly.

The girls exchanged looks but shrugged their shoulders. The guys sighed heavily at the choice of the movie, but put it anyway and as always Raj was the only one from the guys who enjoyed both The Devil Wears Prada and Lord of the Rings.

During the movie Amy fell asleep and flashes from the evening came surfing. She moved in her spot and mumbled something that sounded like "stop", and Sheldon took notice of that.

Sheldon touched Amy lightly to wake her up, just as the flash of Timmy forcing himself into her came, and she woke up with a start.

"NO!" she yelled, and opened her eyes, and shook off Sheldon's hand from her. All her friends looked at her and she lowered her eyes to her lap, not wanting them to see the tears in her eyes.

"Bad dream" she said and went to the bathroom to compose herself.

In the bathroom, she took deep breathes that soon turned out to a silent cry. She didn't know what to do, say, act. A small touch from Sheldon and she jumped like someone just touched her with hot metal. She looked at her watch, and it was 10:20 pm.

She didn't want to go home alone and on the bus or in a taxi, so she thought she might ask Penny to sleep on her couch. She took out one of her emergencies kits she hid in the bathroom, just in case, and put it behind her back, hoping that Sheldon won't see it, and came back to the living room.

"Hey Penny. I'm getting tired and I don't want to drive. Do you mind if I'll crash on your couch for the night?" she asked her and lying at the same time, since she didn't want them to suspect something was wrong that she came in a bus.

"Sure. are you okay?" Penny asked her.

"Yeah. Just tired. Thank you." she said, grabbed her things, and went with Penny across the hall.

"Do you have everything you need?" Penny asked her.

"Yes. I had an emergency kit in the guys apartment." she said.

There was an awkward silence that Amy, eventually broke.

"Do you mind if I take a shower. I feel dirty from today." She said flatly.

"Yeah sure, but didn't you take a shower before you came? Your hair was damp." Penny asked her, confused.

"Yeah… I just don't like going to sleep without taking a shower before getting into bed." Amy said. It was partially true. She did take showers before bedtime, but that dream, well memory, made her feel even more dirty, and she just felt the need to shower again.

When she came back to the living room Penny was there, sitting on the couch.

"You can take the bed. I'm going to sleep with Leonard tonight." Penny said to her.

"Are you sure?" she asked her, a bit frighten. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone tonight, but she didn't want Penny to think she's a baby.

"Yes. Is that okay with you?" Penny asked her.

"Yeah… Yeah… you'll be across the hall." She said, more to herself than to Penny.

"Yes, I will." She said and got up from her spot and went to pat Amy on her arm and say goodbye.

Amy flinched at the gesture, and forced a smile.

She went to Penny's bedroom and entered the bed. She hoped that those flashed won't come back again, and that she could sleep fine.

Back in 4A Penny helped Leonard and Sheldon clean up.

"Did Amy looked weird to you when she came from her reunion?" Penny asked mostly Leonard, but hoped that maybe Sheldon picked up on something.

"I don't know. not more than usual." Leonard said.

"Are you saying my girlfriend's weird?" Sheldon asked with an angry tone.

"No… it's just… it seemed like something was off with her… like she wasn't really here or paying attention to what was going on, or just on edge." Penny said quickly.

Sheldon considered Penny's words as he thought about Amy's behavior tonight.

"She did seem quite on edge when Emily tried to convince her to watch that movie and when she woke up from her sleep yelling and moving my hand away. The fact that she even fell asleep was weird. It never happened before, and she mumbled something in her sleep. And she never rejected my touch before. She's always seeking for it." He said as he pondered the events of the evening.

"She flinched at my touch too!" Penny said.

"You touched my girlfriend?" Sheldon asked her, confused.

"More patted her arm as I said goodbye to her before I came here." Penny said.

They all exchanged looks and eventually let it go. For now, but they all made a mental note to watch her and see if there are more changes in her behavior.

Amy fell asleep the moment she put her head on the pillow. She was tired, distraught, disgusted and most of all, ashamed. Ashamed that she actually thought that Timmy was nice, that she didn't fight strong enough, she let someone take her virginity that belonged to Sheldon, even if it would have taken years for them to reach that point, but mostly, ashamed that she went to that stupid reunion in the first place.

She had a dreamless night for the first part of the night, but then the images came floating bac, and with them the feelings, the pain, the cry, the need to throw up and the need to get out of her own skin. When the image of Timmy hovering over her and forcing himself into her appeared again, she screamed so loud, that she woke up and set down in the bed.

She went to the bathroom and threw up, and took another shower, this time she used the sponge so hard, that it started to scratch her skin. When she looked at her underwear that were on the bathroom floor, she saw that there were signs of blood on them. she didn't notice it before.

That was the moment that realization hit her. she was raped and someone forcefully took her virginity, and no one can give it back to her again.

She set on the bathroom floor, wrapped in a towel, and started to cry hard in hysteria.

Back in 4A, Sheldon was up in the living room. Sleep eluded him as he thought of Amy's behavior that evening. He started to think that maybe something happened in that reunion. he was deep in thoughts, when Penny came to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Hey… can't sleep?" She asked him. once she saw him in his spot.

He was shaken from his thoughts, and looked at Penny.

"No… what you said about Amy made me thinking if there is something wrong with her. If – " they were cut off by the sound of crying that came from outside the apartment.

They wondered who could that be. They didn't have babies in the building.

They went out of the apartment, and realized that the crying came from Penny's apartment. they went inside quickly and went to the bedroom. They heard the crying from the bathroom.

Penny knocked on the bathroom door.

"Amy… Amy, is everything okay?" she asked her, with panic in her voice. Amy didn't answer and kept crying. It seems like she didn't even hear Penny's knocking.

Penny and Sheldon exchanged terrified looks. Something was defiantly wrong with Amy, but they didn't know what.

"Amy… I'm coming inside." Penny said after a few moments and she opened the door.

Penny didn't expect the vision that was in front of her when she opened the door.

Amy was lying on the bathroom floor crying, with a towel that was spread over her back and covered her breasts and hips, her left hand above her head on the floor, clutching something. Sheldon looked at his girlfriend for a moment before Penny entered and closed the door.

She bent down to the floor, and tried to touch Amy, but she flinched.

"No!" she yelled, and kept crying.

"Sweetie… you're worrying us… please tell me what happened so we can help you." Penny begged her.

Amy just kept crying, but let loose of what she held in her hand.

Penny took it as a sign, and looked at it. she saw the blood and started to panic.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and Amy shook her head in the negative.

"What happened…? Were you pregnant?" Penny asked her carefully. She knew it was a long shot, but who knows what's going on with those two.

"Ha!" Amy made a bitter sound, and Penny took it as a "no".

"umm… did you do it by accident?" She tried again, and Amy shook her head no vigorously.

Penny started to panic more. She didn't know what else could cause it.

All this time that Penny tried to understand what is wrong with Amy, Sheldon stood outside the bathroom and tried to figure out what happened to his girlfriend. Something bad happened to her, he could see that. but what, he still didn't know.

"Amy… please… tell me what's wrong… you're freaking me out." Penny whispered.

Amy took a deep breath, but kept sobbing. She couldn't utter the words. If she'll do so, it would be real.

She was still lying on the floor, when she decided to tell Penny what happened.

"Remember the movie that Emily wanted to see this evening?" Amy whispered.

"Yes. Hounddog." Penny said, still trying to understand the connection.

"Have you seen it?" Amy asked her.

"Yes. But I don't remember it so well." Penny said, trying to remember the movie, and see how it is connected to Amy.

"Do you remember the scene where Dakota is in a barn with two other boys?" Amy whispered.

"Um… I think so… that one guy is – " and the realization hit Penny, and she started to cry.

"Who did this?" She asked her softly, through tears.

"The captain of the baseball team." Amy whispered.

After a few moments, Penny composed herself and wiped her tears.

"Come on. I want you dress up and I'm taking you to the hospital. I want you to have some checkups to see that everything is okay." Penny said, but Amy didn't move from the floor.

"Amy… Please…" Penny begged her.

"No… I don't want someone to touch me." Amy said.

"Amy, we have to see that everything is okay. I will never leave your side, I promise." Penny said.

"What will I tell Sheldon? What will he think of me?" she whispered to Penny.

"Right now, he is outside the bathroom terrified. I'm sure that with his big brain he'll have some compassion." Penny said.

"You know what I meant, Penny." Amy said.

"I do, and to be honest, I have a feeling that he will be more understanding than we think." Penny said. She had a feeling that when Sheldon will find out about this, he will beat that man to death. She knew that he loved Amy, even more than he was willing to admit.

Penny came out from the bathroom to bring Amy some clothes so they will go to the hospital.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked her with fear in his voice.

"I hope that it will be." Penny answered truthfully.

"What happened to her?" Sheldon asked.

"I can't tell you that, unless she'll give me her permission." She said and went to the bathroom.

A few moments later both Amy and Penny came out of the bathroom. Sheldon looked at Amy's attire, and was confused.

"Why are you dressed to go out?" he asked her. Amy and Penny exchanged looked and Amy nodded her agreement.

"I'm taking Amy to the hospital. I want a doctor to look at her. she's not feeling so well." Penny said to him.

"What is it? are you contagious? How long do you have it?" Sheldon panicked.

"No. I'm not contagious. It started tonight. I have some pains that I want a doctor to look at." She lied. She didn't know how he would react to what just happened to her.

Sheldon saw the look on Amy's face. He didn't know what it was, but it was something he never saw before, and that scared him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked her gently, and walked closer to her, and she took a step back.

"Um… I don't know. you don't like hospitals, and I don't want to be a burden." She said. She really didn't know if she wanted Sheldon there. It would be embarrassing.

They stood there for a few moments, and then Penny broke the silence.

"So, I'm going to change. Amy, you want to come and wait for me in the guys apartment?" Penny asked her, and Amy nodded.

They all went across the hall and before Amy set in her spot, she grabbed Penny by her arm.

"Don't tell Leonard anything about this." She begged her friend, and Penny nodded.

She then went to sit in her spot. Sheldon went to the kitchen and took out two bottles of water for them.

"Thank you." Amy said, as he handed her the bottle.

"No problem." He said, and looked at her closely. He looked for any physical signs that might insinuate that something was wrong, but he couldn't find any.

After a few moments, Penny came back to the living room.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She said, and Amy got up from her spot, and that's when he saw it.

A blue mark on the back of Amy's calf.

"Amy, what happened to you?" He asked and got up from his spot and got closer to her.

"I told you. I have some pains that I want the doctor to check." She kept with the lie.

"Amy, please tell me what happened. I won't be mad. I saw the blue mark on your calf just now, you flinch whenever someone touches you and you just backed away from me in Penny's bedroom, not to mention the way we found you and the crying and how you woke up in the middle of the movie, and how you reacted to Emily's movie choice." He said and Amy just looked at the ground.

So much has change in less than 24 hours, that she didn't know how to process it all, let alone how to tell Sheldon about it.

She took a deep breath and took a step towards Sheldon.

"I'll tell you. I promise. But not now." She said and turned around and joined Penny to go to the hospital.

 **A/N:**

 **As I said before in the beginning, I had this idea for a while now, and now I found a way to write it.**

 **I would love to read you reviews.**

 **I'm not taking for granted what Amy has been through, and I know it's a tough topic, but I also think there should be a lot more awareness to this topic than what we have today.**

 **If any of you who reads this story, have been through it, I hope that I didn't offend you – that is not my intention at all, and I hope you will stay strong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **This story revolves around rape. I don't have any intention of offending someone with the story and if it's a trigger to anyone who decides to read, please read it carefully.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Amy walked out of the apartment as Penny walked out of 4B with a bag in her hand.

"What's that?" Amy asked her.

"Your underwear. I want to take it to the hospital and we need to stop at your place as well to take your clothes. Maybe they can run some tests and find some… evidence." Penny said and Amy was taken aback.

"W-Why would we take my clothes to the hospital?" Amy asked Penny as they walked down the stairs.

"Sweetie, we need them to find some evidence that it was him. You didn't wash them yet, right?" Penny told her softly.

"No. I didn't. But why?" Amy asked her.

"So that we could press charges and the police could arrest him for what he did." Penny said with confusion.

"I don't know Penny." Amy said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Penny said, even more confused.

"Penny, I just want to go to the hospital and get over with those checkups. Can we please do that?" Amy said with a little annoyance combined with desperation in her voice.

"Sure. but I still want those clothes, so let me just grab them and I'll put them it that bag, okay?" Penny asked softly. She didn't want to pressure Amy in any way at the moment.

On their way to the hospital Amy and Penny stopped at Amy's apartment and Amy gave Penny every single item of clothing she wore that night and Penny put everything in the bag she had. She planned on keeping those clothes until the day Amy will be ready to deal with what happened and press charges.

In the hospital Amy was going through some invasive examinations, amongst some standard ones, but all she could think of was that she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As Penny promised, she never left Amy's side and was with her through every single test. They gave Amy some pills for contraception and STDs, and also informed her that they will keep all the results in a file if and when she'll decide to press charges, and they informed her that the HIV results will be in three weeks.

When Amy and Penny was on their way home it was already morning.

"Where do you want to go? My place or yours?" Penny asked Amy who was quiet the whole time except for answering some of the doctors questions. Penny wanted to scream or punch someone as she heard and saw Amy going through all those exams. She could see that all Amy wanted to do was get out of there, but both of them knew that it's an important thing that needs to be done.

"I think I'll go to my place." Amy said quietly.

"Oh… wait. Isn't your car at our place?" Penny asked and Amy shook her head in the negative.

"So how did you get to our place?" Penny asked. she wasn't used to Amy using public transportation.

"Bus." Was all that Amy said and Penny just nodded and drove to Amy's place.

"Do you mind staying with me?" Amy asked quietly.

"Sure. I'll just let Leonard know that I went to your place and let Sheldon know that we're done at the hospital. He sent me some texts while we were at the hospital." Penny said and Amy just nodded.

Back in Amy's apartment Amy went to take another shower after the visit to the hospital and in the meantime Penny sent texts to Sheldon and Leonard, letting them know that she's at Amy's apartment with her.

As soon as Sheldon got Penny's message, he called her, asking her how Amy was.

"I don't know what to tell you Sheldon. her test results were okay, but she still doesn't feel so great." Penny told him. she didn't want to let him know what happened without Amy's permission. It wasn't her story to tell, even though she wanted Amy to have all the support she could get from her friends and boyfriend.

"What do you mean okay? is there something more?" Sheldon asked, worried.

"Sheldon… the tests were okay. nothing to worry about…" Penny said with her most convincing tone.

"You should work on your acting skills. I want to talk to Amy." He insisted.

Penny rolled her eyes and was about to tell him that Amy's in the shower, but at that moment Amy came out of the shower in her pajamas.

"Is that Sheldon?" She asked Penny, who nodded.

"I'll talk to him." Amy said and gesture Penny to pass her the phone.

"Hey Sheldon." Amy said.

"Hey. How was it? Penny said the test results were okay. is there something more?" Sheldon asked her with concern.

Amy took a deep breath and started to speak.

"The test results were okay. nothing to worry about…" She faltered. She contemplated if she should tell him that she still waits for some tests back.

"But…" Sheldon snapped her out her musing.

"Nothing. But nothing. As I said; nothing to worry about." Amy tried to muster her most confidant voice.

"Amy… I remember you told me you'd tell me what happened and I'm not asking to do it right now, or maybe I am. I'm not so sure. but… please trust me and don't leave me worried this much." Sheldon said and Amy nearly burst in tears right then. Penny saw it and gesture Amy to give her the phone, but Amy shook her head.

"I'll do my best. I promise." Amy said and hung up the call and started crying.

"What did he say?" Penny asked her as she rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Nothing bad. He was just so caring and I could hear in his voice that he was worried about me. How can I tell him what happened? He can surprise me sometimes in so many ways. What if he'll get angry with me?" Amy cried out loud.

"He won't. and if he will, I will personally kick his ass." Penny told her as she stroked her hair.

"How are you so sure about this?" Amy asked her.

"Because he can be a real jerk but I see how much he loves you. he sent me tons of messages when we were at the hospital, none of them was about how it will affect him. he only asked for updates about you and how you were doing. he truly cares about you Amy. You have to know that."

"What did you tell him in the messages? And what did you tell Leonard?" Amy asked.

"I told Sheldon that it's taking a while, but that you're okay and I only told Leonard in the morning that I'm here with you because you didn't feel well and wanted to be in your apartment. but I don't know what Sheldon told Leonard this morning." Penny answered honestly and Amy just nodded.

During the rest of the day Penny and Amy passed some time in Amy's apartment, during which Amy tried to sleep for a while, but had troubles falling asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw flashbacks from the previous night that ended up in Amy going to the bathroom to throw up and then they went on another trip to the hospital so she could take the medications again.

Eventually they decided to head to Los Robles in the hope it'll distract Amy a little. And it did help, until it was time for everyone to go home. Amy didn't want to go home and spend the night alone and Penny saw it on her face.

"Amy, I need some help with something in my apartment, will you come and help me?" Penny asked Amy after everyone left, and Sheldon looked at them suspiciously.

Amy nodded and they went across the hall.

"You can stay here if you want. I'll take the couch. I can see you're troubled." Penny said as they entered her apartment.

"Thanks Penny. I don't know what's up with me. I'm scared of being alone in my own apartment. it's not like Timmy knows where I live." Amy said and as she said it she shivered from the thought.

"I think it's a valid thing to feel. I can only imagine how you feel, and even then, I won't be able to comprehend it." Penny said with a sad tone.

There was a knock on the door and Leonard came into the apartment.

"Hey. How are you doing here?" Leonard asked with concerned voice.

"We're fine. why do you ask?" Amy answered and Leonard took a deep breath.

"S-Sheldon told me that you went to the hospital during the night after he and Penny found you on the bathroom floor crying and that he saw a blue mark on your calf. I don't want to pry-" Leonard was cut off by Amy.

"Then don't." She said and went to Penny's room and Leonard looked after her in shock.

"What happened?" He asked Penny.

"Look, I can't tell you what happened. I promised her." Penny said with a sad voice.

"Look Penny, I admire your commitment, but Sheldon is worried sick and frankly, I myself am starting to get worried. Whatever it is… just try and reason with her that we want to help her." Leonard said and took Penny's hand in his.

"I know, but I can't do it right now. It has to come from her." Penny said and caressed Leonard's hand.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Leonard asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. She needs me and I can't leave her." Penny said.

"Is she staying over again?" Leonard asked with a little surprise in his tone and Penny nodded.

"I hope it won't turn into a Sheldon situation." Leonard tried to break the tension but instead he gained an angry look from Penny.

"Not cool Leonard. Amy will stay here as long as she wants and needs and you will have to deal with that." Penny berated him and he realized that it wasn't a time to joke about Amy's situation.

In that moment the door to Penny's apartment opened and Sheldon entered.

"What do you mean Amy will stay here as long as she wants and needs? Is Amy sleeping here again? Can you please tell me what happened to my girlfriend?" Sheldon was practically shouting.

"What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?" Penny asked him with surprise.

"No. I just came back to the apartment after I took the trash out. now can you please stop deflecting the subject and tell me what is wrong with Amy?" Sheldon asked again.

At that moment Amy came out of Penny's room and went straight to Sheldon.

"Sheldon… Let's talk in your apartment please." And with that they went to Sheldon's apartment.

Back in 4A Amy sat next to Sheldon, but not too close to him.

For the first time, Sheldon could actually read Amy's body language and it told him that she was nervous about something. He guessed that it was because of whatever it is that happened to her. he reached out to put his hand on hers but then he saw how tensed she got, and decided that maybe he shouldn't do it.

"Amy… please. I'm worried about you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work properly. What happened to you? how did you get that bruise on your calf?" Sheldon begged her to let him in. he never did, but this time he could sense it was something serious.

Amy took a deep breath and was about to tell Sheldon that she's sorry and needs more time before she'll tell him, when a sudden sound from the TV interrupted her and she couldn't help but look.

 _Timothy Walsh, was chosen to be the new captain of The Dodgers. Walsh was the captain of his baseball teams in high school and in college which lead to a professional career._

Then it showed Timmy and Amy was invested in the news.

 _It's funny how things turn out. I never planned on being a professional player, I just really loved baseball, but I'm really excited about how things turned out and about this opportunity and I believe I can take the team to new levels._

"Amy… Amy, are you okay? I didn't know you were into baseball." Sheldon said after Amy didn't answer for a while. The look on her face was blank and Sheldon couldn't tell what she was thinking about.

"He's the new captain?" She whispered.

"Yeah… that's what they said." Sheldon looked at her confused.

"He's the new captain?" She said again, a little louder and before Sheldon answered her he saw that Amy wasn't even paying attention to him. like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"HE IS THE NEW CAPTAIN?" She finally yelled and Sheldon was terrified. He never saw Amy like that.

"He gets promoted? He gets success while I don't want to live? What is the matter with this world?" She talked to the room with anger and started to cry.

Sheldon didn't know what to answer.

 _She doesn't want to live? What happened to her last night?_ Sheldon was really frightened now and moved himself closer to Amy so he could hug her and for the first time since last night she went willingly and cried hysterically.

In the corner of his eye he saw that Leonard and Penny were at the door looking at what was going on and he exchanged looks with Penny who mouthed him if he needs help. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to tell her yes, but on the other hand he felt like Amy was about to tell him what happened so he just shook his head in the negative and they went back to 4B.

"Do you know him?" Sheldon asked gently as he hugged her and all she did was nod her head.

"Why are you so angry with him? is he someone from your blind dates?" Sheldon asked her.

Amy just tightened her grip on Sheldon's arms.

"Amy… please I'm begging you…" Sheldon nearly cried himself.

"He was in high school with me." She whispered between sobs, and Sheldon realized that she might have met him last night.

"Was he at the reunion last night?" Sheldon asked and Amy nodded her head again.

"Did he offend you?" Sheldon asked, now hugging Amy tighter. Amy didn't know how to response to that so she just nodded again.

"What did he say?" Sheldon asked with rage in his voice. A rage that Amy never heard before.

"He didn't believe me when I said that I have a boyfriend." Amy whispered. She didn't know how to express the rest of the night.

"Is that all he said?" Sheldon asked in a calmer tone. He didn't understand why it would bother her this much.

Amy shook her head again.

"Then what else did he say?" Sheldon asked.

"That… that now I can say I've been fucked by the captain of the baseball team." Amy said quietly.

"Why would he say that? did you… did you sleep with him?" Sheldon asked her shocked. He never thought that Amy would cheat on him. not after saying that she loves him. he felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

"No… No! I swear I didn't." Amy said quickly, her face still buried in his chest.

"Then why would he say something like that?" Sheldon asked her.

Silence. Amy didn't know how to tell him. those three words would change everything.

"Amy… Why would he say it? Can you answer me?" Sheldon asked her with panic in his voice.

"He raped me." Amy whispered and Sheldon couldn't hear her.

"He did what? I didn't hear you." Sheldon said and Amy finally straightened and looked at Sheldon in the eyes.

"Last night… in the reunion… Timmy, I mean Timothy Walsh talked to me and said no one would want to be my boyfriend. He then grabbed me by the arm to a secluded area and…" Amy faltered and tears started streaming down her face.

"And what?" Sheldon pressured. He was now panicked that Amy might have cheated on him and couldn't wait another moment to have coitus, but before he could open his mouth to say anything Amy uttered the four words he never thought he would hear from someone close to him.

"He raped me, Sheldon." Amy said, and with that she broke completely and all Sheldon could think of was that he wanted to kill that son of a bitch, but he then saw how Amy was sitting next to him in a fetus position and crying, and all his attention went to his girlfriend.

"Can I offer you a consoling hug?" Sheldon asked her and she just laid her head on his lap and cried.

All Sheldon could do was stroke Amy lightly as she calmed down. After a while like that, Amy fell asleep. Sheldon didn't want to move and wake her up so he gently took off Amy's glasses and put them on the coffee table. He then grabbed his phone to text Penny to come to the apartment.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She asked Sheldon who shook his head in the negative.

"Can you bring a blanket and cover her?" Sheldon asked with a shaky voice and she did as he asked.

She then went to sit on the white couch as she looked at them. Sheldon's eyes were fixed on Amy. He was still caressing her arm while she slept in his lap.

"Why didn't she tell me yesterday? Why didn't **you** tell me?" Sheldon asked her with a little anger in his voice.

"It wasn't my place Sheldon. you know that. She didn't tell you because she didn't know what to expect from you." Penny explained.

"But I'm her boyfriend. I love her. and she loves me." Sheldon said quietly, not moving his eyes from Amy.

"I told her that, but it's not something that a person can say so lightly. she didn't even tell me. She made me realize it. Sheldon, you have to be understanding about this whole situation. It's something that crushes women and men who experiencing it on so many levels." Penny told him and Sheldon nodded his head, and as he did so something dawned on him.

"She was a virgin Penny." Sheldon whispered and Penny nodded and tears started to stream down both their faces.

"He took it from her and turned it into something horrible. How on earth am I going to make her feel better?" Sheldon asked with shaky voice.

"You just have to be attentive to her and have a lot of compassion and you have to be understanding towards her. She's going through a difficult time and she needs your support now more than ever." Penny said.

"Of course." Sheldon said as he looked at Amy. it seems that she relaxed a little.

"I knew she could count on you." Penny said with a sad smile.

"Why wouldn't she?" Sheldon asked.

"She was afraid of your reaction and what you would think of her." Penny said honestly.

"After all these years?" He was shocked.

"Sheldon honey, I love you, but when it comes to different topics, such as this, I can't tell what your reaction would be, and maybe that was Amy's concern too. You did go on a trip because things were changing." Penny said as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I know what you are talking about, but things still changed and I'm learning to embrace it. I thought it wouldn't matter, but once we proclaimed our love to one another, I realized how much I really care about Amy and how important she is to me." Sheldon said, now looking at Amy again. He couldn't look Penny in the eyes as he said those things.

"And the thought of someone hurting her is infuriating Penny. I never felt like this. I honestly want to physically hurt that man." Sheldon said and Penny heard the anger in his tone.

"Sheldon, right now we need to focus on Amy. Once she's better we can move on to that jerk and hopefully Amy will decide to press charges so he'll be behind bars after all of this." Penny said.

"She's not going to press charges?" Sheldon asked her, outrageous.

"I don't know yet. I don't think **she** even knows. Whatever she'll decide, we have to support her." Penny said and Sheldon nodded.

"Who else knows?" Sheldon asked.

"Just you and me. Don't tell anyone Sheldon, unless we really have to." Penny said.

"Why not? If she needs support she has to know she has it from everyone who cares about her." Sheldon was confused.

"Because it's her decision who should know about this, not ours, and we can't take that away from her." Penny said and Sheldon nodded his agreement.

They sat there in quiet for another twenty minutes before Amy woke up.

"Hey… sorry I fell asleep." Amy said as she opened her eyes and sat down.

"It's okay. are you feeling any better?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know. maybe a little." Amy answered honestly.

"I want you to know that I'll be here for whatever you need Amy. I mean it. and so will Penny." Sheldon said and Penny nodded.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Amy said.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Penny asked her and Amy nodded and started to get up.

"Wait." Sheldon got up from his seat as well.

"What is it?" They asked him.

"Um… would you like to sleep here?" Sheldon asked Amy and she looked between Sheldon and Penny.

"Where will I sleep?" Amy asked him, confused.

"In my bed." Sheldon said matter of factly.

"And where will you sleep?" Amy asked him.

"If it's okay with Penny and Leonard, in Leonard's room." Sheldon said shyly.

"It's okay with me. I'll go tell Leonard we'll stay in my apartment and text you his answer, okay?" Penny asked.

"Okay. sure." Sheldon said.

"Amy, is there anything you need from my apartment?" Penny asked and Amy nodded.

"Yes… I'll come with you." Amy said and went to grab her things from last night.

In the meantime, Sheldon organized his room for Amy to sleep in and then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When he got back to the leaving room he saw that Amy was back in the apartment.

"Well… um… everything is ready for you in my room. If you need anything call or text me. I'll be in Leonard's room." Sheldon said quietly and went to grab his phone from the coffee table. There was a text from Penny confirming it was okay with Leonard that Sheldon will sleep in his room.

Amy then nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and Sheldon went to Leonard's room to sleep.

After a while he heard the door to his room closes. It took time for both Amy and Sheldon to fall asleep, but eventually they did.

It was 2 am when he heard someone screaming. He woke up with a start and it took him a few moments to realize where he is and where does the screaming come from. It was Amy.

"Stop! No! stop it!" Amy screamed and Sheldon went quickly to his room.

He didn't know what to do. Amy was screaming and crying in his bed and it looked like she was fighting with someone. He rushed to her side and called her name.

"Amy… Amy wake up." She still screamed.

"Amy… it's Sheldon… please wake up…" Sheldon tried again and touched her hand lightly, but she slapped it.

"Stop! No!" Amy said again, but her voice was weakening and so were her movements.

"Amy… wake up." Sheldon tried again and this time it worked. Amy woke up with a start and looked around her like a mad person. she then saw Sheldon and just threw her arms around his neck and hugged him and he hugged her back, tightly.

"It's okay… you're safe." Sheldon whispered as he caressed her hair. Amy just cried straight into his neck and Sheldon sat on his bed with Amy clinging to him like her life depends on him.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I promise." Sheldon said, trying to convey Amy all the love he feels for her. And he will keep his promise.

They sat there in quiet, until Amy calmed down. Sheldon didn't know if she fell asleep.

"Amy…" He whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Are you feeling a little better?" He asked her.

"A little." She answered truthfully.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Sheldon asked her.

"Just… um… could you stay here tonight? Meaning… sleep here with me?" She asked with a shy voice. She didn't want Sheldon to think she takes advantage of the situation, but she couldn't think of sleeping alone at the moment.

"Um… okay…" Sheldon said.

They sat on the bed, still hugging each other before Amy detached from Sheldon and made room for him to come and sleep in his bed.

Sheldon entered his bed and looked at the ceiling, as did Amy.

"Thank you Sheldon" She said quietly.

"Sure." He answered back. Right there and then he made a promise to be a better boyfriend to Amy.

Another moment of awkward silence and then they said their goodnights and closed their eyes so they would fall asleep.

The rest of the night passed quietly and Sheldon and Amy slept much more peacefully than how they slept during the first half of the night.

Amy was the first one to wake up. She looked to her side and for the first time she was grateful that Sheldon didn't like touching. He was a little closer to her than when he was when he entered the bed during the night, but other than that he was keeping his distance and Amy couldn't love him more for the fact that he didn't like touching people (even though she knew he made some exceptions for her). Even in his sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for keeping up with me. I really appreciate it. I you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to read your reviews and thoughts about it.**

 **Again, I have no intention to offend anyone with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **This story revolves around rape. I don't have any intention of offending someone with the story and if it's a trigger to anyone who decides to read it, please read it carefully.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Sheldon woke up about ten minutes after Amy, who was still lying in bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey." He said as he saw that Amy was awake.

"Hey." She said back, still looking at the ceiling.

"How did you sleep for the rest of the night?" Sheldon asked as he turned his head to look at Amy.

"It was better. Thank you, Sheldon for agreeing to sleep here with me." Amy said quietly. She never thought that the first time she and Sheldon will share a bed would be under those circumstances.

"Of course, Amy. You're my girlfriend and I love you, and as I said last night, I will be here for whatever you need." Sheldon said with emotion, trying to catch Amy's eyes so she will see the sincerity in it.

Amy kept looking at ceiling. She knew Sheldon was telling her the truth.

"I know. It means a lot to me." Amy said quietly.

After a few moments of quiet Sheldon broke the silence.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" He asked Amy awkwardly and she nodded her head and left the room.

They both didn't know how to function in this new situation that was forced on them. it was too fresh for them, but they knew they have to figure it out.

While Amy was in the bathroom, Sheldon chose his clothes for the day and waited for Amy to be done with the bathroom. He wasn't sure if she was planning on going to work, but he knew he didn't want to leave her alone for another moment.

After about fifteen minutes, Amy came back to the Sheldon's room and he went to take a shower and get ready for the day, and while Sheldon was getting ready, Amy changed her clothes.

When Sheldon came out of the bathroom he saw that Amy was already in the kitchen making them both tea. Amy put the cups on the island counter just when Sheldon came into the kitchen.

"I made some tea." Amy said in a small voice.

"Thank you." Sheldon said and took his cup. After they stood there awkwardly, sipping their tea, Sheldon started to speak.

"So… Um… are you going to work today?" Sheldon asked her with a small voice. He still tried to navigate this new situation.

"I think so. But I need to stop at my apartment first." Amy said.

"Oh… okay." Sheldon said. There was another short silence before Sheldon spoke again.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sheldon asked her softly. He didn't know how Amy would feel about it, but he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone.

Amy looked at him with wide eyes. She was shocked that Sheldon volunteered. She thought about asking Penny, but she also didn't want to push Sheldon away. That's the last thing she wants to do.

"Only if it's okay with you and you won't be late for work." Amy said.

"It's okay." Sheldon said.

"Okay. we'll go after we'll finish our tea." Amy said, and after a few moments they grabbed their things and went out of the apartment.

When Amy went to the bus stop, Sheldon got confused.

"Where's your car?" He asked. he knew that Amy stayed there for two consecutive nights, but he thought she came with her car as she usually did. it was rare of Amy to use the public transportation.

"At my home." She said shortly.

"So how did you come to our place two days ago?" Sheldon asked.

"Bus. I didn't want to drive." She said shortly as they waited for the bus. Sheldon only nodded. now he was glad that he came with her. he didn't want her to use the public transportation alone with all the people that were on bus after what happened.

The ride on the bus was uneventful and Sheldon and Amy sat next to each other and barley talked to each other. They were both deep in thoughts. Amy was thinking about the results of the tests she's waiting for and how to tell Sheldon about it, and Sheldon on the other hand, thought about Monday. The day before Amy went to her reunion.

 _ **Monday, March 16th 2015:**_

 _Sheldon and Amy were talking over Skype._

 _"Oh… and tomorrow I have my high school reunion. I can't wait for it to be over." Amy said._

 _"Then why are you even going?" Sheldon asked her with confusion._

 _"Because it's the polite and mature thing to do." Amy said._

 _"I don't know. I never liked those things and I never went to any reunion I had." Sheldon said and shrugged his shoulders._

 _"I don't know… I guess I'm curios to see if they changed and if not, maybe they aren't doing so well in life… I don't know…" Amy sighed._

 _"And you're sure you don't want me there and that you won't get mad at me for not coming with you? because I remind you that I asked but you were the one who said it's not necessary." Sheldon pressured. He didn't want to face the wrath of Amy, and if she's letting him off the hook she shouldn't be angry at him later on._

 _"Yes. I'm sure. I won't get mad at you. I told you I plan to be there for half an hour top. I love you, but I'll already be uncomfortable there and I don't want you to ask me every five minutes when can we go during the short time I'll be there." Amy reassured Sheldon._

 _"Okay. but you can come to spend the rest of the night with us afterwards, if you'd like." Sheldon said._

 _"I'll keep it in mind, but I think I'll pass. I'll probably be too tired and I have to be up early for work the next morning." Amy said with a smile._

 _"Okay then. I think I'll go and get ready for bed." Sheldon said with a smile._

 _"Goodnight Sheldon." Amy said._

 _"Goodnight Amy." Sheldon said and they ended their call._

Sheldon looked at Amy who was looking at the window and all he could think of was how selfish he can be. All he did was complain to Amy and because of it she didn't force him to come to this event and ended up being hurt by an ass from her high school.

 _I should have insisted on going with her. Damn it, I should have just go regardless what she said._ Sheldon thought to himself.

At that moment he had an urge to hold Amy's hand and let her know he is going to be by her side, but he remembered how she reacted to his touch, so he just put his hand very close to hers and let his fingers touch her fingers lightly.

Sheldon didn't know if Amy felt his touch or not at first, since she didn't react in any way to his action, but after a few moments she threaded their fingers together and they ended up holding hands the entire ride to Amy's apartment and they were still holding hands when they got to Amy's apartment.

Once they got to Amy's apartment, Sheldon squeezed Amy's hand and let it go. Amy looked up at him and smiled a small smile before she went to her bedroom to changed her clothes for the day. After Amy changed they went to Amy's car and drove to Caltech.

Most of Amy and Sheldon's day went by uneventful. They were trying to focus on their work and not thinking about what happened, to no avail. at some point they both just sat in their offices and were deep in thoughts. As Amy's mind drifted to two days earlier, she decided to go to lunch with her friends, for a change.

Sheldon found Raj and Howard already sitting for lunch and joined them.

"Hello." Sheldon said with a small voice.

"Hey." They responded. There was a silence for a while during which Howard and Raj exchanged looks.

"Is everything okay? you didn't come to lunch yesterday and at dinner last night you seemed worried." Raj asked Sheldon.

"Um… what? Yeah… I'm okay." Sheldon brushed it off. He didn't want to tell them anything. As Penny made it clear last night; he shouldn't decide for Amy who will know about what happened.

"So… how come you didn't come with Leonard this morning?" Howard asked.

"Oh… Amy didn't feel so well last night, so she stayed at my place." Sheldon answered shortly. He didn't notice the looks Raj and Howard exchanged.

"She stayed at your place?' Howard asked again.

"Yes." Sheldon said, without looking at his friends.

"And she didn't feel well?" Raj asked again.

"Yes." Sheldon said annoyed.

"And did you take care of her?" Howard asked.

"Yes. As much as I could." Sheldon said. He was confused about all these questions.

"So wait… Amy stayed at your place and you got together to work?" Raj asked. both he and Howard had stupid smiles on their faces.

"Yes. We went to her apartment first, though, so she could change her clothes." Sheldon said and at that Howard and Raj smiled widely.

"What? What's up with you two?" Sheldon asked confused. He didn't understand what was going on with them.

"Congratulations." They both said.

"What for?" Sheldon asked. even more confused.

"You and Amy… finally doing – " Raj started to say, but was cut off by Sheldon.

"Don't **ever** discuss my intimate relationship with Amy **ever again!** Did I make myself clear?" Sheldon said with rage in his tone.

"Come on Sheldon. that's what friends do. It's not like I want the details. Believe me I don't." Raj continued, but Sheldon got even more angry.

"I don't care what friends do. You shall not discuss that part of my relationship with Amy. You will respect Amy or I swear to you, there will be consequences." Sheldon said with rage and got up to go to Amy's office.

Both Howard and Raj were mortified. They never saw Sheldon so protective of his relationship. They didn't know what got into Sheldon and they were curios to know what happened.

In the hallway, Sheldon ran into Amy and Leonard who were entering the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey. Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Amy asked him as she saw him coming out of the cafeteria.

"I'm not so hungry, but would you please bring your lunch to my office. I want to talk to you." Sheldon said with a shaky voice and Amy just nodded and they split ways.

Back in the cafeteria Amy and Leonard grabbed their food and Leonard went to sit with Howard and Raj and Amy went to say hello to them.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Leonard asked Amy before he sat at the table next to Howard.

"Yes. Everything is okay." Amy answered as calmly as she could and Leonard nodded. he didn't want to pry, even though he was worried about them.

"Hey. How are you?" Amy asked Raj and Howard as she and Leonard approached their table.

"We're okay. just got scolded by Sheldon." Raj said bitterly.

"I'm sure he was just on edge. He's going through some stuff." Amy said, trying to sound convincing and not let any information slips away.

"We may have crossed the line a little, though." Howard said as he looked at Amy shyly.

"What did you do?" Leonard asked exasperated.

"Well he told us that Amy stayed the night because she didn't feel well and we kind of… assumed… they… well that you two… finally slept together. He got really mad and told us to never speak of that part of your relationship ever again" Howard said. Scared of Amy's reaction.

"He was right. This is **none** of your business and don't **ever** discuss it like it is." Amy said with anger and left to Sheldon's office.

"What's with them?" Howard asked, confused.

"Look. This is none of our business and you were way out of line. We should respect them." Leonard said to them. he didn't want to spill the beans about last night.

"But we always do that, and they ignore us. What's different now? Do you think they did it for real?" Raj said with curiosity in his voice.

"None of our business." Leonard repeated and both Raj and Howard looked at him.

"Look, something is going on. I don't know what, but I know that something happened and we should respect that." Leonard said.

"Do you mean you know if they had sex or not?" Howard tried again.

"No! not that. I mean something serious happened, that I don't know what it is and only Penny knows, and I think that Sheldon knows too. Penny is saying that we should be patient with them." Leonard said with a sad voice and both of them nodded.

"And it's not about them – " Raj tried last time but got glares from both Leonard and Howard. If Penny is not telling what happened, then it's probably serious and they should respect that.

Back in Sheldon's office Sheldon was pacing nervously. He was furious; with Raj and Howard, with himself, with the entire situation. He wanted to punch someone. He never really wanted to punch someone, but right now he did.

There was a small knock on his door and he opened it to see Amy standing there all shaken up. He gestured her to come in and he closed the door behind her.

Amy put her lunch on Sheldon's table and as she did so, Sheldon noticed she was shaking. He came closer to Amy and put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Amy?" He asked softly and she turned around to face him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did Wolowitz and Kootthrappali said something to you?" Sheldon asked with fear.

"Yes. They are jerks and I told them off as well. they told me what you told them. Thank you Sheldon, so much." Amy said and before Sheldon had time to react Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

At first Sheldon didn't know how to react, but he soon wrapped his arms around Amy's back and hugged her even tighter and put his head on hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, crying himself. Amy was confused and was about to ask him why, but before she said anything Sheldon just hugged her tighter and repeated his words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Amy. I was an idiot and I should have insisted on coming with you to that reunion. maybe somehow my presence would have prevented that. I don't know… I just feel awful and I wish I could have done something to prevent this from happening, but I can't and all I can think about is how much I want to punch that idiot for hurting you. Amy, I promise you I'll be a better boyfriend, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Sheldon sobbed and hugged Amy tight and Amy just listened to him, thanking a deity she didn't believe in, that Sheldon was more understanding and supportive than what she thought he would be, but at the same time felt bad for not giving him the credit she should have given him in the first place.

"Sheldon. it's okay… we'll get through this together. I promise you. I'm sorry for not trusting you more – " Amy started to talk.

"You shouldn't apologize to me. you have every right to choose who you want to tell and when. I never give you enough reason to trust me with things like that." Sheldon said as he parted a little from Amy so he would be able to see her face.

They looked at each other and smiled a small smile. In that moment they were thankful they had each other to rely on.

They separated from each other and sat next to each other at Sheldon's table, so that Amy will eat her lunch. After they sat there in silence, Amy finally decided to tell Sheldon about something she was worried about.

"Sheldon, remember that I told you that everything at the hospital went well?" Amy asked him with a little fear in her voice. She knew she could trust Sheldon now, but nonetheless, it was still nerve racking.

"Yes. Did something happen?" Sheldon asked with panic.

"No… well…" Amy hesitated.

"Amy… please." Sheldon pressured a little.

"There is still one test I'm waiting for the results." Amy said quietly.

"Okay… what is that test?" Sheldon asked.

"HIV." Amy said.

Sheldon gulped. He didn't know what to say for a moment, but after some thinking he knew how to reply.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together." He said and laid his hand over Amy's.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked with surprise.

"Absolutely." Sheldon said and squeezed her hand.

After that lunch, both Amy and Sheldon felt exhausted and decided to go home and spend the rest of the day in a much calming environment and doing relaxing things.

They went to Amy's apartment and watched some comedy shows, to distract them from their reality for a while.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading. once again, I have no intention of hurting someone with the story. it's an idea I've had for a long time and I found a way to write it. I would love to read your thoughts about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a busy time and I didn't have any idea of how to continue the story, but it's important that you'll know that I did not forget about it and I have every intention in continuing it.**

 **Chapter 4:**

"Sheldon?" Amy asked Sheldon after two hours that they've watched tv.

"Yes?" he asked her back.

There was a tense silence before Amy kept talking.

"You know that you don't have to feel guilty about what happened, right?" Amy said quietly.

"What do you mean I don't have to feel guilty? If I weren't the selfish man that I am and would have just come with you to the reunion regardless of what you said, that Timothy person wouldn't have done what he did because he would have seen me." Sheldon said as he sat up straight in his spot and turned to look at Amy, his tone filled with anger and remorse.

"Sheldon that's not your fault. Unfortunately, those types of things happen in the safest places such as the doctor office, a teacher office, work places and even families." Amy told him in a broken voice.

"What are you saying?" Sheldon was confused and Amy took a deep breathe.

"Look, for years I was certain that this will never happen to me, but the truth is that no one is safe from that, and if I were supposed to experience it, it could have been anyone else in the world, even a doctor or someone at work, for that matter." Amy said brokenly.

"What do you mean 'if you were supposed to experience it.'? why would you have to experience it? why would anyone have to go through this?" Sheldon was now even angrier.

"I don't know. maybe it's in my destiny, stars, what god or some other deity wrote for me…" Amy said with a heavy sigh as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"Amy come on. You don't believe in those nonsense." Sheldon got closer to her.

"I don't know what I believe in anymore, Sheldon." Amy shouted in frustration and wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry.

Sheldon came closer to Amy and put his arm around her gently and carefully as to not startle Amy, and she quickly laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh… I'm here… it'll be okay…" Sheldon said softly as he awkwardly caressed her back.

"How? How it will be okay? it will never be okay… I let someone take away something that was meant only for you, even if we were never going to have sex… you were the one who was supposed to be the first. Not anyone else, let alone like this. If anyone is to blame here, it's me for not fighting hard enough. How can you still look at me after that?" Amy cried hard into Sheldon's shirt.

Sheldon looked at the woman he loves the most, who was now sobbing in his arms, with shock. He couldn't believe that she blames herself for what happened… he couldn't believe she thought that she's not worthy of him anymore.

He tightened his grip on Amy and brought her closer to him.

"I love you. I love and you should never blame yourself for what happened or think that I wouldn't want you because of it. I love you and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. If anyone in this relationship is not worthy of the other, it's me who isn't worthy of you after everything I've been putting you through, all these years." Sheldon was now crying too.

Amy just tightened her grip on Sheldon's arm and they were both crying now. They cried out of pain of what happened to Amy, they cried out of pain because of all those years that their relationship was a bit rocky and they were navigating so carefully around each other, especially Amy. They just let out every possible emotion in that moment.

They both silently felt and agreed that they were starting their relationship from zero, opening a clean slate. They both felt bad that those were the circumstances that made them realize that this is what they needed, but they silently decided to somehow make the best out of this situation.

"I love you too." Amy whispered into Sheldon's shirt when she calmed down after a while.

"Thank you." Amy whispered and looked up at Sheldon with teary eyes.

Sheldon just looked at her with tears in his eyes and gently caressed her cheek, wiping her tears away. They looked deep into each other eyes and saw nothing but love for the other. Sheldon then closed his eyes and carefully leaned in and gently kissed Amy's temple, and Amy closed her eyes and leaned in for the kiss.

After what happened, Amy thought that it'll be hard for her to accept any touch that Sheldon will offer, if he'll offer any touch at all, and at the beginning it was, but it turned out to be easier than she thought, and it even made her feel safer than anything in the world right now. It's as if Sheldon was her safe place and the one who kept every bad thing away. She definitely wasn't ready for them being intimate, but his hugs and the occasional kisses made her feel safe, loved. Then a thought came to her, that made her doubt everything.

"Sheldon… I appreciate everything you've been doing in the past few days, but I want to be clear; if it's out of pity because of what happened, you don't have to do it." Amy said quietly.

"It's not. it's coming out of love, hurt, anger, the realization I need to be a better boyfriend, anger and shame at myself that I realized it just now… it's not pity, Amy. It's me wanting to show you that I have no intention of leaving you alone ever again, it's me showing you with actions that I'm willing to change… that I want to protect you and be your safe place, your harbor. It's me trying to be a better man for you and show you how remorseful I am for everything I put you through and at the same time showing you how grateful I am that you never gave up on me even though you probably wanted to, more times than you told me. it's me trying to show you how much I truly love you." Sheldon said with a cracking voice.

Amy leaned in to Sheldon and surprised both Sheldon and herself with a lingering kiss on Sheldon's cheek, that felt far more intimate than any other kiss they shared so far and Amy's heart expended more than any other time they shared a kiss, from the love she felt for Sheldon in that moment.

"I love you Sheldon and I couldn't be more grateful for you being in my life, than I am right now." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Would you like to go and get some rest?" Sheldon asked her as he removed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Yes. would you come and sleep next to me?" Amy asked carefully and Sheldon just nodded and they got up and went to Amy's bed and laid on the comforter and fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was Sheldon's phone that woke them up, Amy grunted with annoyance.

"Sorry… sorry…" Sheldon hugged her tighter to his chest with one hand and with the other reached for his phone that was near him on the nightstand.

"Hello." he murmured sleepily, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Where are you? I'm looking all over for you for the past fifteen minutes so we could go home." Leonard asked him with annoyance.

"Sorry. I'm at Amy's and we fell asleep." Sheldon said quietly and Leonard calmed down immediately.

"Oh… okay. is everything alright?" Leonard asked with concern.

"Um… yes." Sheldon said, trying to convince Leonard who didn't fall for it but let it go. At the same time, he looked at his girlfriend, who was trying to fall back asleep, with concern.

"Um… will you be coming home later?" Leonard asked.

"I… I don't know. I promise I will let you know." Sheldon said. He wasn't sure about staying the night at Amy's apartment but at the same time he didn't want to leave her alone. The only person that will determine what will happen next is Amy.

"Okay. call if any of you need anything." Leonard said with genuine concern.

"I will. Thank you." Sheldon said and hung up the call. He then put his phone back on the nightstand and hugged Amy once again and they fell back asleep for a while longer.

When they woke up they decided to go to Sheldon's apartment and join the group for dinner and what they hoped will be a relaxing evening.

"So… how are you guys doing? You left work in the middle of the day." Howard asked both Sheldon and Amy with genuine concern and both Sheldon and Amy could see that he was really worried about them.

They exchanged looks and Amy answered his question.

"We're doing okay. thanks for asking." Amy said with a small smile.

"What would you like to watch?" Leonard asked the group.

Howard and Raj suggested Lord of the Rings, Bernadette and Penny wanted to watch a romantic movie, Emily once again tried Hounddog which Amy and Penny objected immediately and Amy wanted to watch 13 Going On 30, which was okay with both Penny and Bernadette and even Raj. The only one who didn't suggest a movie was Sheldon.

"Sheldon is there anything in particular you want to watch?" Amy asked him softly, feeling uncomfortable that he hasn't suggested any movie before they all decided to watch her choice of movie.

"No. I'm okay with the movie you want to watch." Sheldon simply said and looked into Amy's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked once again and everyone watched their conversation with surprise, since Sheldon did not object to the movie that Amy chose, something that Sheldon rarely did.

"Yes." Sheldon said and looked deep into Amy's eyes so she'll see how serious he is.

"Okay then…" Amy said softly when she saw the look in his eyes and settled in her spot, getting closer to Sheldon so that their shoulders touched a little.

"Okay then. 13 going on 30 it is." Leonard said and put on the movie.

During the movie Amy rested her head against Sheldon's shoulder who awkwardly wrapped an arm around her, instead of telling her off, a thing that everyone noticed but only Emily and Bernadette looked surprised. they exchanged looks between them when no one else seemed to care or make a big deal out of it.

It was the middle of the movie when Amy started to doze off and Sheldon noticed that. he woke her up lightly, but Amy still woke up with a start.

"What?" she looked around her and soon heard Sheldon calming her down. everyone looked at their interaction from the corner of their eyes, fascinating at how caring Sheldon is with Amy all of a sudden.

"It's okay…" he whispered and caressed her hip in soothing motions and she laid her head against his chest.

"Care to accompany me to my bedroom for a moment?" Sheldon asked Amy and she nodded and they got up and went to Sheldon's room.

When they got to Sheldon's room, Sheldon closed the door and Amy sat on the edge of his bed.

"You seem tired. Do you want to back to your apartment or do you want to stay here?" Sheldon asked her worried.

"I think I'll go to my apartment." Amy said quietly. She really wanted Sheldon to come with her but she was still afraid he'll say no.

"Would you like me to with you and sleep next to you?" Sheldon immediately asked and Amy looked at him with wide, glistening eyes.

"Do you mind?" Amy asked with a cracking voice. she didn't want to give him the impression that she is needy, but she couldn't help it. she didn't want to be alone and in the last couple of days Sheldon was giving her all the comfort she needs.

"Not at all. I'll just pack a night bag and we'll go to your place." Sheldon said and pulled out a bag and started to grab the things he'll need for the next day.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bernadette stopped the movie and pointed out Sheldon's behavior that night.

"Did you see how gentle he was with Amy? How he didn't say a word when she put her head on his chest and shoulder? He never did that before… he even embraced it… and her." she said, shock in her voice.

"Yeah…" Leonard just said and kept eating.

"Penny? Emily?" Bernadette tried to get someone to react. even her husband, who never missed an opportunity to make fun of Sheldon or wonder about Sheldon and Amy's relationship, didn't react as she hoped.

"Yeah… I've noticed that too. It was kind of sweet actually." Emily said.

"It was. it was too sweet. What's with them? do you think they've done…" And at that Penny cut off the two girls discussion.

"Why don't we just leave them alone and be happy for Amy that Sheldon is not the big jerk we sometimes think he is, okay?" Penny said annoyed.

"What's with you? you're the first one to make fun of their relationship." Bernadette accused Penny.

"I know, but I also think that it's time to cut them some slack and leave them alone." Penny said. She reminded herself over and over that it's not her place to tell them. she had to grit her teeth hard so it won't slip out.

Bernadette looked at Penny with confusion and Penny sighed.

"Look. Just trust me on that." She said.

"You know something." Raj said eagerly.

"What do you mean?" She asked him confused.

"I've been cracking my head all day why Sheldon was mean to us today, and Leonard said that something happened and that you know, and I'm pretty sure it has to do with them being intimate." Raj whispered.

"Oh god, Raj. Would you let it go already?" Leonard said with a heavy sigh.

"Raj this is none of our business. Whatever is going on with them, they will tell us." Penny said with a harsh tone.

"But you know something." Raj insisted.

"Even if I do, it's not my place to tell you so let it go." Penny said harshly and that was the end of the discussion.

After twenty minutes in Sheldon's room, Sheldon and Amy came out of Sheldon's bedroom; Amy went to the living room and Sheldon went to the bathroom to grab some things to take with him to Amy's place.

"I'm ready. We can go." Sheldon told Amy when he came back with his night bag over his shoulder and went to his desk to grab his laptop and the rest of his things.

"Okay." Amy said quietly.

"Where are you going?" Raj asked.

"I'm going to sleep over at Amy's so I won't be coming home." Sheldon said and aimed the last part of the sentence to Penny and Leonard.

"Okay. take care and if there's anything I can do just call." Penny said and both Amy and Sheldon nodded.

"Have fun." Raj said with a smirk on his face and earned a stern look from Amy and Penny.

Once they were out of the apartment Sheldon talked.

"Why did Raj said we should have fun and smirked?" He asked with confusion.

"He thinks we're being physically intimate." Amy said flatly and Sheldon stopped going down the stairs.

"Doesn't he have better things to think about?" Sheldon asked with rage in his tone.

"Sheldon leave it alone." Amy said when she noticed that Sheldon is going back to the apartment.

"I will not leave it alone. I told him to leave that part of our relationship alone, we both did, and he still doesn't respect that." He went up the stairs with angry steps.

"I thought I told you to leave our relationship alone, haven't I?" Sheldon said as he entered back to the apartment and heard some parts of the conversation through the door. both Raj and Bernadette were wondering about Sheldon and Amy once again, and the fact that Sheldon is going to sleep at Amy's.

"Then why won't you tell us why the sudden change?" Raj insisted.

"I will not tell you that because this is none of your business and I will not tolerate you discussing our relationship or Amy as if it was your business. Trust us to come to you whenever we want to come and tell you things and don't force us to tell you." Sheldon said with a furious tone and left the apartment.

Amy was waiting for him in the staircase and she heard everything that Sheldon told their friends.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I really hope it'll help." Amy said softly and Sheldon just went to her and hugged her tight and she wrapped her arm around him in return.

"Let's go." He said softly and gently kissed the crown of her head and they went down the stairs to Amy's car and back to her apartment.

Back in apartment 4A the group was still in shock about Sheldon's reaction.

"What was that all about?" Raj wondered.

"I think it was pretty clear; leave their relationship alone." Leonard said and got up to get something to drink.

"But-" Raj started but was cut off by Penny's glare.

"Fine." he sighed.

During the next month and a half Sheldon and Amy's relationship grew even more; Sheldon was much more attentive to Amy, he was there for her every time she needed someone, never even giving Penny a chance to be there for Amy before him, he dropped by her office from time to time to see that she's eating, he spent the nights sleeping by her side either at her apartment or his, but mostly hers, and their friends couldn't help but notice that Sheldon got more affectionate with her, but none of them uttered a word about it.

During that month and a half, Amy decided to take some of the tests she took in the hospital the night she got raped, to see that nothing has changed and that she didn't got infected with any STDs.

It was a Friday afternoon and she was at Sheldon's apartment, hanging out with Penny when she got a message on her phone that her test results are back and that she can watch them on the website.

Amy quickly entered the website and her face went white.

"What is it?" Penny asked her after a few moments that Amy didn't say a thing.

Amy just showed Penny the test results and Penny's face caught up with Amy's face.

They exchanged terrified looks and a few tears were now coming down Amy's face.

"I can't believe this." Amy whispered.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it. I know it takes me a while to update, but I want you to know that I didn't forget about my stories. If I'm not writing or updating it's because I'm thinking how to continue the stories.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to read your thoughts and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Warning:**

 **The next few chapters will revolve around abortion, so if it's a trigger to anyone who chooses to read this story, please read carefully.**

 **In addition, I'm not going into politics or any other discussion for that matter regarding abortions, and it's not my intention of offending anyone's opinion, belief or anyone who experienced the events that are described in this story.**

 **If somehow, I offended anyone, I am truly sorry and once again, it was never my intention.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _"I can't believe this." Amy whispered._

"I can't believe this is happening." Amy said a little louder, not looking at Penny who was now looking at Amy's phone again.

"I can't…" Amy said more to herself than to Penny.

Penny put Amy's phone on the coffee table and got closer to her friend and took her hands in hers.

"It'll be alright." Penny whispered.

"How?" Amy asked her, not looking at her.

"How it'll be alright? how can I even be pregnant? I took the morning after pill! Twice! How can this happen?" Amy was now shaking and her tears came down strong.

"I don't know… but it will. I will help you for whatever you need… we'll all help you. This baby will – " Penny started, but Amy cut her off.

"This **fetus…** it won't happen." Amy said quietly, but with determination in her voice.

"What do you mean it won't happen?" Penny asked her confused.

"I mean…" Amy took a deep breath and continued. "There's not going to be a baby." She said with shaky voice.

"There is… we both just saw that there is." Penny was now confused, or better yet, didn't want to believe what Amy is trying to tell her.

"No. there isn't, because I'll get an abortion." Amy finally said and Penny was horrified.

"But…" Penny was still shocked. She knew better than to prevent Amy from getting an abortion, especially under those circumstances, but she thought that Amy didn't think it through and decided in an instant what she'll do.

"There's no but, Penny. This thing won't happened. Period." Amy said with a firm tone.

"Are you sure? you don't even want to think about it a – " Penny tried.

"There's nothing to think about. I can't do it. I won't do it." Amy said, wiping her tears away.

"Is it because you're afraid being a mother?" Penny tried.

"No." Amy said flatly.

"Then why?" Penny caressed her friend's hand.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"Because it's not Sheldon's. Because it wasn't conceived from love. I already don't love it. it makes me feel sick rather than happy. It's not something I wanted, but something that was forced on me. It might look like the man who raped me and I don't want a constant reminder of him. It's enough that he appears in my nightmares every single night. No, I won't do it." Amy said with a broken voice and Penny only nodded.

After Penny heard Amy's reasoning she could understand why Amy is choosing this path, and it made her think what she would do if she had to face a situation like this. When Penny thought about it she couldn't say for sure what her choice will be, but she could see herself considering abortion.

"How is that even possible, damn it?" Amy's voice cut Penny from her musing.

"I don't know…" Penny said and Amy grabbed her phone and started googling about pregnancies after taking the morning after pill.

It turns out that a woman can get pregnant after she took the morning after pill, if she took the pill after her ovulation. Meaning, if a woman took the morning after pill and she already ovulated, the pill won't prevent pregnancy.

Amy quickly checked the calendar and saw when she had her last period and did a quick math and the results were there; everything happened after she ovulated. She took the pills after she ovulated.

A wave of nausea flooded Amy suddenly and she ran to the bathroom and Penny ran after her, but before Penny had a chance to enter there, Amy closed the door and Penny stayed outside, listening to her friend throwing up.

Penny sat on the floor, leaning her head against the wall and tears started to stream down her face. She couldn't begin to fathom how Amy must feel; having a baby… no… a fetus, that wasn't from the man she loves, that the entire act and pregnancy were literally forced on her. that everything about this was forced on her, and the chance of experiencing all those first times with Sheldon; the man she loves, and experiencing it in a happy and a loving way, were taken away from her in such a brutal way… Penny wanted to find that man who hurt her friend this way and beat him up.

It's been fifteen minutes since Amy entered the bathroom. She stopped throwing up, but she was now sitting in a fetus position next to the toilet and silently crying. Penny, who was still outside started to get worried and knocked on the door.

"Amy… can I come in?" Penny asked softly and when Amy didn't answer her, Penny slowly opened the door and found Amy sitting next to the toilet with her arms hugging her knees, crying.

Penny quickly went to sit next to her friend on the floor and gently, put her arm on Amy's back.

"Sweetie…" she said in a soft tone and rubbed her back gently.

They sat there in silence, Amy still crying quietly, for another ten minutes.

"What am I going to tell Sheldon? How am I going to tell him that? How will he react?" Amy asked Penny brokenly.

Penny only sighed. She didn't have an answer. She didn't know how Sheldon would react. he was so caring and attentive towards Amy in the last month and a half, but she had no idea how Sheldon would react to the fact that what happened to Amy has led to an unwanted pregnancy and that on top of it all Amy was going to get an abortion.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Penny said with the same broken voice.

"But if you'd want and if it will make you feel better, than I'll be there if and when you'll tell him." Penny said with a sad smile and tried to capture Amy's look.

"Thanks." Amy said as she looked at her from behind her wet glasses.

"Come on. You need to get some rest. You can take what you need from Sheldon's room and sleep in my apartment." Penny said as she rose from the floor and offered Amy her hand to help her get up from the floor.

"It's okay. I'll sleep in Sheldon's room. I sleep better there. I got used to it." Amy said as she took Penny's hand and got up from the floor.

"Are you sure? Sheldon will be home soon and I don't want him to get worried." Penny said.

"He'll get more worried if I'd sleep in your apartment rather than his room." Amy countered and they both knew that she was right. Sheldon didn't leave Amy's side since Amy told him what happened.

"Okay." Penny said and rose her hands in surrender.

The two women left the bathroom and Amy went to Sheldon's room and changed to her nightgown, took off her glasses and took off the pin in her hair and went under the covers and fell asleep immediately. Amy didn't even realize how exhausted she was because of the latest discovery until she put her head on the pillow. The moment she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

Penny went back to the living room and put on a movie. she didn't want to leave Amy alone after that discovery. She tried not to think about it and not worrying herself regarding Sheldon's reaction, but she couldn't help herself, and that was all she could think about and she didn't even pay attention to the movie.

Twenty minutes after Amy went to rest a little, Leonard and Sheldon were back from work with Chinese food.

"Hey. We brought Chinese food." Leonard said when he entered the apartment and saw Penny sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the air.

"I don't think you have to declare that. she already knows we were going to bring Chinese food. You asked her what she wanted for dinner." Sheldon said as he put some of the bags on the table and Leonard only rolled his eyes.

"Where's Amy?" Leonard asked Penny instead, but she didn't answer him and Sheldon looked around when he saw that his girlfriend is not in the room. He started to get worried because he knew that Amy was already with Penny, waiting for them to bring dinner and eat it together.

"Penny… Penny?" Leonard asked her with a raised eyebrow as he sat next to her.

"Hmm… Oh you're back. Good, you brought dinner." Penny said absentmindedly and grabbed her box and opened it and started to eat it slowly.

"Penny. Where's Amy?" Leonard repeated his question and Sheldon looked at her nervously.

"Oh… um… she's in Sheldon's room. She got tired so she went to rest for a while." Penny said and with that Sheldon practically ran to his room.

The door to Sheldon's room was closed, so he gently opened it and entered to his room quietly and closed the door behind him. Amy was lying under his covers and she mumbled something that sounded like 'no' in her sleep.

Once Sheldon heard that, he took off his messenger bag, shoes and windbreaker as quickly and quietly as he could and gently entered his bed next to Amy. He gently put his arm around her a thing that alarmed her a little and increased her fighting.

"Shh… it's okay. It's me... Sheldon. You're safe. It's okay." Sheldon whispered and caressed her hip with his thumb, but for some reason Amy kept fighting and pushing him away.

"No… I don't want this…" Amy mumbled in her sleep and Sheldon sat up in bed and tried to stroke her hair, but Amy kept on fighting.

"No… No… No!" Amy finally screamed, and that was what woke her up. She looked at her surrounding and then saw Sheldon's scared look and she burst in tears and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Amy cried but Sheldon only wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay. everything's okay. I'm here." Sheldon whispered and kissed the top of Amy's head.

Outside in the living room, Leonard and Penny heard Amy's scream and Leonard was up to go to see what happened but Penny stopped him.

"I'll go." Penny said and went to see what's going on.

Amy and Sheldon were sitting on his bed, hugging each other when there was a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sheldon asked.

"It's Penny. Can I come in?" She asked softly and Sheldon looked at Amy who nodded 'yes'.

"Come in." He said and Penny opened the door and closed it once she was in Sheldon's room.

"Hey… are you okay?" She asked them both, but referred her question to Amy more than to Sheldon.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." Amy answered quietly as she wiped her tears away.

"Can I sit?" Penny asked Sheldon as she motioned to the edge of his bed. Normally, he would refuse, but these were different circumstances so he gave her a short nod, not letting go of Amy.

"Amy… it's been a month and half and you still have those nightmares. Why won't you try and go see someone? I know you think that psychology and psychiatry are mumbo-jumbo, but you need to take care of this. You deserve better than to wake up in the middle of the night or nap because of this." Penny said softly.

Penny and Leonard slept in 4A more than once when Amy was sleeping there, and they heard Amy waking up screaming when she was sleeping in Sheldon's room. Leonard was starting to get more worried and Penny was having more and more difficulties in keeping what happened to Amy as a secret.

"I don't know… it's getting a little better." Amy said, thinking that it's getting better because of all the times she slept well when Sheldon was with her, but she was actually forgetting, or didn't want to remember, that all those times she slept well while Sheldon was with her were after she woke up from the same nightmare and Sheldon calmed her down.

"I think that Penny is right." Sheldon said softly and both Penny and Amy looked at him with shock.

"You do?" They asked him together.

"I do. I think you deserve to sleep through the night without those images haunting you at night. You wake up pretty much every night. I love that I can be there for you, don't get me wrong, but it hurts me to see you like this. You have to take care of yourself, Amy." Sheldon pleaded his girlfriend.

"You really think it'll help?" Amy asked him softly.

"It's worth a try. I'll even come with you if you're too scared to talk about it with a stranger." Sheldon said as he tightened his grip on her, and Penny smiled a small smile to herself. She was amazed at how much Sheldon cared for Amy and that he was willing to go with her to therapy so she'd feel more comfortable and safer.

"You'd do that for me?" Amy was now crying from a whole other reason.

"Yes." Sheldon simply said and gently kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you all better now? Penny said you had to rest a little when we came back home." Sheldon asked her softly and Amy and Penny exchanged looks.

"Um… I don't know." Amy said and put her hand on her abdomen. She felt the nausea flooding her all over again.

"Is everything alright? Did you get the results of your tests?" Sheldon asked, with a little panic in his tone and once again Penny and Amy exchanged looks.

"What? What is it? What's going on?" Sheldon looked at the women.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Penny asked and Amy shook her head 'no'.

"I… I need you to stay here." She told Penny.

"Are you sure this is the right time?" Penny asked, a little nervous herself.

"What is it?" Sheldon pressured and Amy only nodded at Penny in response to her question.

She took a deep breath and before she started to talk there was a knock on Sheldon's door.

"It's Leonard. Is everything okay? are you coming to eat?" he asked quietly.

"We'll be out soon." Sheldon said in the direction of the door, and looked back at Amy once he finished his sentence.

"Do you need anything?" Leonard asked again. He didn't want to be a pain in the ass, but he was pretty worried about Amy lately.

"We're good sweetie. Just leave us alone." Penny said, trying not to get annoyed with her fiancé.

Once they heard Leonard going back to the living room Sheldon looked back at Amy who was now looking at the comforter.

Sheldon let go of Amy a little and put one of his hands on her legs and one arm on her back.

"Amy… you're scaring me. what did your results say?" Sheldon asked her softly.

"Well… um… the good news is that I don't have any STDs. I don't have HIV… nothing of this sort." Amy said and took a deep breath and sighed before she continued.

"That's great… but you don't seem happy." Sheldon noticed and Amy just started to cry again.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked her again, more terrified.

"I… I'm pregnant. That son of a bitch got me pregnant." Amy cried into Sheldon's shirt and Sheldon went pale.

He didn't know what to do… what to say… he couldn't believe this is happening. Everything is happening too fast. He can't raise a kid. Or can he? He'll do it for Amy, he promised he'll be a better man for her, and he will, but all these changes are happening too fast.

"Hey… it'll be okay…" Sheldon calmed her down.

"It'll be alright. I know it's not the ideal way, but I'll raise that baby with you and – " and at that Amy cut him off.

"No, you won't." Amy said in a firm voice.

"What do you mean I won't? are you leaving me?" Sheldon asked with horror in his voice. after everything he's done for her, after promising to help her raise that child, that wasn't even his, she's going to leave him?!

"Penny, would you leave us alone?" Amy asked and Penny quickly rose from her spot on the bed and left the two alone.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me." Sheldon said as he rose from his bed and went to rummage through his comic books.

"I'm not leaving you." Amy rose and went to Sheldon and put her hands on his hips, so he'd turn to face her.

"Then why are you saying that I won't be raising this baby with you?" Sheldon asked confused as he turned and faced her.

"Because…" Amy took another deep breath and let it out noisily.

"No one will raise it. not me… not you… not anyone." She said with a broken voice.

"What do you – " Sheldon started to ask, but Amy cut him off once again.

"I'm going to get an abortion, Sheldon." Amy said with a stern voice.

"But… Why?" Sheldon was still confused and Amy grabbed him by the hand and went to the bed where they sat more comfortably.

"Sheldon… I can't have this… this… fetus. I won't have it." Amy said softly, yet sternly and Sheldon only looked at her confused.

"It's… it wasn't conceived from love… it was forced on me and I already don't want it. I don't want to have a reminder of… of him… of what happened... of what he did to me, for the rest of my life… I won't. those nightmares are enough, and I remember everything too well. I don't need this fetus to be another reminder of what happened. On top of it all, it's not yours." Amy said brokenly.

"But… what about adoption?" Sheldon tried.

"No. no adoption… nothing. I don't want it, period. I'll have this abortion with your support or without it, but I will have it." Amy said with more confident than she felt.

"Okay." Sheldon said simply.

"Okay." Amy said and Sheldon hugged her once more.

"Tell me when your appointments are and I'll come with you." Sheldon said after they sat hugged on his bed in silence, for fifteen minutes.

Amy looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered brokenly and Sheldon kissed the top of her head.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you again for keeping up with my stories. I really appreciate it. once again, I have no intentions of offending or disparage anyone with this story or with my next sentence, but as you've noticed this story is already is a little OOC, and when I wrote this chapter I put myself in Amy's shoes and also combined what I think I would have done, and this is why I came up with abortion and the reasons behind Amy's decision to have an abortion.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry if I offended someone, it was never my intention. I respect each and every decision people make in their lives when having to face with those kinds of situations.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Warning:**

 **The next few chapters will revolve around abortion, so if it's a trigger to anyone who chooses to read this story, please read carefully.**

 **In addition, I'm not going into politics or any other discussion for that matter regarding abortion, and it's not my intention of offending anyone's opinion, belief or anyone who experienced the events that are described in this story.**

 **If somehow, I offended anyone, I am truly sorry and once again, it was never my intention.**

 **Chapter 6:**

The next week was all about meetings at the doctor, to determine if Amy was eligible for an abortion and if so how to perform the abortion: through pills or a medical procedure. Unfortunately, since Amy was in the 7th to 8th week of her pregnancy it was too late for her to take pills and the abortion would have to be performed through the medical procedure of curettage.

After her meeting at the doctor, where they saw how far along Amy was to determine how to perform the abortion, Sheldon and Amy came back to Sheldon's empty apartment and Amy just sat in her spot and sighed heavily as Sheldon went to the kitchen to bring them water.

"Ugh… I can't believe they couldn't turn off the sound on that stupid machine." Amy said as she took the water from Sheldon who sat next to her, in his spot.

"Amy… that's… that's what you're worried about? Did hear all the things that the doctor said that can happen if you do that?" Sheldon asked, worried that Amy was being too hasty about her decision.

"Yes Sheldon. I heard it. I heard it loud and clear… I heard everything loud and clear, even when I didn't want to hear a thing, I still heard everything." Amy said with anger in her voice.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" Sheldon wondered.

"Nothing. I told you, I'm going to have an abortion and I will have an abortion." Amy said as she looked into Sheldon's eyes in a way that said she was serious.

"But – " Sheldon started, but Amy cut him off.

"There's no but, Sheldon." Amy said sternly.

"Amy… I… I just don't want to lose you or that something will go wrong and… " Sheldon started to say and faltered.

Amy's look got softer and she grabbed Sheldon's hand.

"It will be okay. You are not going to lose me. I read about this doctor and she performed this procedure many times and she know what she's doing. It will be okay. You know I don't want to have it, and I'm determine on not having it." Amy said calmly, trying to reassure Sheldon that everything is going to be okay.

"I'm still worried." Sheldon said.

"I know you are. And so am I, but I have to do it." Amy said and tears started to stream down her face as she remembered the checkup from earlier that day.

Sheldon was alarmed when he saw that Amy started to cry.

"What is it? is everything okay?" Sheldon asked her as he sat straight in his spot, but Amy just laid her head on his shoulder and in response Sheldon wrapped his arms around her in an awkward way.

"Why couldn't they turn off the sound on that machine? Why did I had to hear the sound of its heartbeats?" Amy cried hard and Sheldon started to cry as well.

"They explained that it was a malfunction…" Sheldon only caressed her back trying to sooth her.

"Just my luck. I'm telling you, if I'll ever get pregnant with our child I bet you that they wouldn't be able to turn the sound on so I'll be able to hear the heartbeats when I'll actually want to hear it." Amy said into his shirt.

"Let's hope it won't happen." In another time Sheldon would have been terrified at the mention of procreating with Amy, but as time went by and as his love for Amy grew, he knew that marriage and kids will eventually happen for them. Definitely not in the immediate future, but at some point, along the way he knew it will happen and that it's only a matter of time.

They sat there a while longer, Amy calming down as Sheldon caressing her back. When Amy finally calmed down and sat straight again, Sheldon dared to ask her the thing that bothered him since they were at the doctor's office.

"Amy, may I ask you a question?" Sheldon asked carefully.

"Yes." she said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Why… Why did you want them to turn off the sound during the ultrasound?" Sheldon asked with tremor in his voice and Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Because… I… I didn't want to hear it, to hear its development… I didn't want to get attached or to have this memory in my mind because I'm not going to have it, and hearing the heartbeats made this whole decision so much harder. I know there is a little human growing inside of me, but I wanted not think about it for as long as I could. That is why I only refer to it as 'it' or 'fetus'. I don't want to get too attached. It's already hard enough as it is… I didn't need to hear the heartbeat as well." Amy explained to Sheldon with shaky voice, and he only nodded in understanding and as he thought about the sound of the heartbeat and what Amy just said, he realized he's sorry he heard it as well, since Amy is getting the abortion soon.

"I can't believe Stuart had only one copy of the new issue of Batman. His store is practically dead, how come he was left with only one copy?" Howard asked Leonard and Raj who came into the apartment just as Amy finished explaining Sheldon how she felt today at the doctor's appointment.

"Relax, he said he'll have it the day after tomorrow…" Leonard said as he put his bag on his chair.

"And I can't believe that you got that copy first. You know I waited for this issue for a long time." Howard was now talking to Raj.

"Yeah I did." Raj said with a smirk on his face.

Raj and Howard kept arguing about the comic book for several minutes, while Leonard brought out some drinks for them, and that's when he noticed Sheldon and Amy for the first time since they entered the apartment.

"Oh… how are you guys? I didn't see you there." Leonard asked with caution.

"Oh hey. How are you?" Howard and Raj said when they heard Leonard talking to someone.

"We're fine." Amy said with a small smile and lowered her face so that the guys won't see that she was just crying.

"Will you stay for dinner? We were just about to order in…" Leonard asked Amy.

"Yeah. Sure…" Amy said in a small voice.

Sheldon who noticed that Amy was still a bit shaken from the visit at the doctor leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Amy, would you like to go to my room and get some rest?" and Amy just nodded.

"Come on." He whispered again and they both stood up and Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and lead her to his room.

Howard and Raj looked at Leonard with confusion on their faces, but Leonard just shrugged and ignored them. He knew something must have happened that shifted Sheldon's behavior towards Amy, he didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it must have been something big since Sheldon rarely left Amy's side in the last two months.

Leonard grabbed the phone to order dinner and a few moments after he hung up the call, Bernadette and Penny came into the apartment.

"Hey. How are you?" Penny asked as she walked to her fiancé and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey. We're alright." Leonard said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself…" Howard answered with a grunt. He was clearly still upset about the comic book.

"What happened?" Bernadette asked her husband as she sat next to him, after taking off her coat and purse.

"Nothing… Raj bought the last copy of the new Batman issue and I have to wait until Wednesday to have it." Howard sighed and Bernadette only rolled her eyes and Howard noticed that and continued.

"He did it on purpose, you know…" Howard said as glared at Raj.

"Have you checked other stores?" Bernadette asked, trying to show some sympathy for her husband.

"They were all out." he said with a sigh, but then all of a sudden, he was glowing again.

"What is it?" Bernadette asked him when she saw his smile.

"Sheldon and Amy are alone in Sheldon's room…" He whispered, trying to avoid Sheldon's hearing.

"So?" Penny asked, trying not to look concerned.

"So… I think something's going on between them… they were so quiet when we walked in the apartment that we didn't notice they were here." Howard whispered.

"What do you think is happening?" Penny asked, now a little more worried. She knew that Sheldon was accompanying Amy to her appointments at the doctor, and since Amy told Sheldon about her pregnancy and Sheldon said he'll support her decision, Penny rarely got updates about what's going on.

"I don't know, but from the way Amy looked, it seems that they are breaking up…" Howard said.

"WHAT?" Penny yelled and then whispered again.

"Why would you think so? They were getting so close to each other lately, why would they break up?" Penny was now more confused. She tried not to believe Howard, but then again, she didn't see Amy nor Sheldon so she couldn't tell what was going on. She was pretty sure that Howard is making assumptions, but she did hope that that's what they are; assumptions.

"I don't know… Maybe it wasn't enough for Amy… " Howard shrugged, and in that moment, Sheldon came out to the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked his friends.

"Yes. why do you ask?" Raj asked.

"I heard Penny screaming, so I thought something has happened." Sheldon replied.

"No, no. everything's fine. are you two alright?" Leonard asked him as he furrowed his brows.

"Yes. Amy is resting. Did you order dinner already?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"Yes. I just got off the phone with the restaurant. Why?" Leonard asked.

"Oh… nothing, never mind. I'll just call and cancel Amy's order. she wants something else, so I'll take care of that." Sheldon said as he dialed the restaurant and canceled Amy's order.

When he got off the phone Raj, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette looked at him with confused looks.

"What?" He asked them.

"Um… are **you** okay?" Howard asked him with concern in his voice.

"Yes… why?" Sheldon asked him suspiciously.

"You seemed… um… distant when we got to the apartment. are you sure everything is okay between you and Amy?" Howard asked carefully.

"Yes. everything is fine. Amy is just… tired so I'm taking care of her." Sheldon said and looked at Penny for some answers and before she could say anything, Howard kept going.

"I know you're not a fan of sharing your feelings, but if you're sad you can let us know… we know how much you two have grown closer in the last two months, and it's okay to feel sad over a breakup – " and then Sheldon cut Howard off.

"We did not break up! What... why would you say that?" Sheldon was outraged.

"Well… you seemed so quiet and distant and then you went to your room and now Amy is resting, and you are making her food willingly… it seems like you're trying to be nice for the last time…" Howard said with fear in his voice. He never saw Sheldon so outraged in his life.

"We did not break up. I'm worried about Amy because she is my girlfriend and I love her and she's having a bad day, so I'm trying to make her feel as comfortable as I can." Sheldon said with fire in his voice.

"Are you going to let her stay here again?" Raj asked and Sheldon quickly looked at Penny and Leonard who rose their hands in the air and shook their heads, saying that they didn't say anything about it to the rest of the group.

"They never said anything about it. You told us that Amy stayed at your place a while ago." Howard reminded him and Sheldon looked at Howard again.

"Well, if she'll need to stay here she will." Sheldon said firmly and went to grab a bottle of water and went back to his room, where Amy was now sleeping.

Sheldon closed the door to his room when he came back to his room. He smiled a small smile when he saw that Amy fell asleep and went to his nightstand and put the bottle of water on the nightstand right next to Amy, and lightly woke her up so she could change clothes to her nightgown.

"Amy…" he shook her gently so she won't be alarmed.

As gentle as he tried to be, Amy still woke up with a start.

"It's okay… it's okay…" Sheldon whispered gently and climbed back in bed and hugged Amy as she calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon whispered again and Amy just curled up to him and held him tighter.

"I woke you up so you could change to your nightgown and sleep more comfortably." Sheldon whispered as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah… I think it will be best… Um… may I ask you a favor?" Amy whispered shyly.

"Of course." Sheldon said as he looked at her.

"Well… my nightgowns are too restrictive in the neck area and it started to bother me lately… I guess because of… it… um… do you mind if I'll borrow one of your shirts?" Amy asked with hesitation, afraid that Sheldon might refuse, but he just kissed her forehead and got up from the bed.

He rummaged through his drawer and then turned around to Amy with two options.

"Green Lantern or The Flash?" he asked her as he offered her his shirts.

"Green Lantern." Amy chuckled and Sheldon handed her the green shirt with Green Lantern's symbol on it.

"Thanks." Amy smiled shyly.

"What would you like to eat?" Sheldon asked her.

"Grilled cheese and bacon." Amy said enthusiastically.

"Anything else?" Sheldon asked.

"Um… nothing that I can come up with at the moment." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll go make it for you. Will you join us?" Sheldon asked her softly.

"Yes. I will." Amy said and they got out of Sheldon's room and joined the rest of the group.

"Hey… How are you?" Penny asked when Sheldon and Amy got into the living room.

"I'm fine." Amy said and went to sit in her spot, next to Sheldon's spot while he went to make her dinner.

"How… um… how was… your day?" Penny asked her. she knew Amy had an appointment today. She wanted to know how it went but didn't want everyone to know about it.

"It was okay. They had a small problem with the ultrasound in the lab and for some reason we couldn't turn off the sound of the machine, so that was really annoying, but other than that it was okay, I guess." Amy said.

"What did you need an ultrasound for? And why did you need to hear something? It mostly makes sounds when you check the heart or a baby's heartbeat." Raj asked just when there was a knock on the door and Leonard went to take the food.

"Oh… um… we are… trying to see how the brain and the heart affect each other, since it's kind of like the eternal question of what came first; the egg or the chicken? So, we are trying to see if the brain is the one who affects the heart's activity or is it the heart that affect the brain's activity." Amy rambled a quick answer.

"Oh… but wouldn't you want the sound on to hear the heartbeats for that?" Raj asked as he took his order out of the box.

"Yeah… but we did a several experiments, and we needed the sound to be off for one them so it was annoying that it happened today." Amy said. Just as she finished her sentence Sheldon brought her the dinner she asked from him.

"Thanks." Amy said with a smile and Sheldon sat next to her and gave her a quick peck on her temple.

"So other than that, it was okay?" Penny asked again.

"Yeah. We'll do the experiment next week." Amy said simply and Penny started to choke.

"Next week?" Penny asked with surprise after she stopped coughing.

"It's just an experiment." Amy glared at her.

"Yeah… um… can we talk for a moment?" Penny looked at her and they both got up and went to Penny's apartment.

"Are you crazy? Next week?" Penny asked Amy once the door was closed behind them.

"I don't have much time before the state can meddle, Penny. I already have to go through curettage. I really don't want it to get to the point where the state or the government has a say in it." Amy said to Penny as she sat down on her couch and Penny sat next to her.

"So, you heard the heartbeat?" Penny said as she held Amy's hand and Amy only sighed and nodded. she tried to hold the tears at bay, but a few tears got away.

"It'll be okay… if you want I'll come with you." Penny said softly.

"Thanks. It might help. I still don't know if Sheldon's allowed in but if not, I think it will be a great help for him." Amy said with tremor in her voice.

"He's been really supportive through it all." Penny pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah. He is. I didn't think I could love him more…" Amy said with a small sad smile.

"What is it?" Penny noticed.

"It's just that… I wonder how things would have gone between us if it wouldn't have happened." Amy said, a little afraid of the answer.

"I don't know sweetie. He did tell you that he loves you before it all happened and he has changed since you entered his life. he took care of you while you were sick, and he never did it for any of us. What happened hit him really hard. The day you told him about it and then fell asleep in his lap he told me he wanted to physically hurt that person for hurting you and that he realized how much you really mean to him when you said 'I love you' to each other. I think he's finally admitting to himself how much he truly loves you. he just said it to Howard." Penny said.

"He did?" Amy was shocked.

"Yeah. Howard thought you broke up and that he's taking care of you because he's trying for you for the last time, but Sheldon told him that he's taking care of you because you're his girlfriend and he loves you and since you had a bad day he's trying to make you feel as comfortable as he can. His words, not mine." Penny said and Amy just smiled as tears started to roll down her face and just as Penny was getting closer to hug Amy, Sheldon entered the apartment.

"What happened?" Sheldon rushed to Amy's side.

"Nothing… Penny just told me some nice things about you." Amy said and grabbed his hands and Sheldon looked sternly at Penny but blushed at the same time.

"I love you." Amy said with a soft smile.

"Yeah… well… I love you too, now come back and eat." Sheldon said and grabbed Amy's hand and helped her get up from the couch.

Penny grabbed Sheldon by his arm and he turned around and made Amy turn around as well.

"Um… do you mind if I talk with Sheldon for a moment?" Penny asked Amy and Amy nodded and went back to 4A.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked, a little irritated.

"Amy told me that she's going to have the procedure next week and that you're coming with her. I offered to accompany her so if you don't want to go I will go with her instead. I know how you feel about doctors and hospitals and – " but Sheldon cut her off.

"I will be there." He said sternly.

"I know you will. I just offered… you know what, never mind. If you'd like I'd come to keep you company while she's having the procedure if they won't allow anyone in the room with her." Penny said softly.

"I guess that will be acceptable. Thank you, Penny." Sheldon said and they went back to 4A.

When they came back Sheldon didn't see Amy in the living room and just as he was about to ask where she was, Bernadette answered the question he was about to ask.

"Amy said she went to rest for a while. The food didn't make her feel good." She said.

"Did she throw up?" Sheldon asked with a little panic in his voice.

"No, but it did make her feel nauseated." Bernadette said and Sheldon went to his room, where he found Amy sitting on his bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked her as he went to sit next to her.

"I don't know… I guess… I know it's normal to have nauseas during that time, but I hoped it wouldn't come since I didn't have so many of them." Amy said as she breathed deeply, hoping she won't throw up.

"Just try and rest. Change your clothes so you'll be more comfortable. I'll be in the living room with my phone so text me if you need anything." Sheldon said and Amy nodded her head.

Sheldon kissed Amy on her forehead and got up gently.

"And try to drink. Maybe it'll help." Sheldon said as he was at the door and Amy nodded again.

When he returned to the living room everyone was about to choose a show to watch.

"We're about to watch Game of Thrones, will you join us?" Penny asked him with a smile.

"Sure." Sheldon said and sat in his spot.

While they were watching the episode Amy fell into deep sleep in Sheldon's room.

They were nearing the end of the episode when Amy woke up with a start from another nightmare. This time she didn't scream as she woke up. She recognized Sheldon's room quickly, but saw that Sheldon wasn't in the room. She heard the tv from the living room and quickly wore her skirt and went to the living room with pale face and rapid breathing.

Sheldon heard the door to his room opens and just as he got up and started to walk towards his room, Amy came quickly from the hallway, wearing his Green Lantern shirt and her skirt.

"Hey…" he said as she got closer to him and hugged him tightly once she got to where Sheldon was standing. Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked her softly as he ran his hand up and down her back and she just held him tighter.

"Would like me to come and lie next to you?" Sheldon whispered his question and Amy shook her head in the negative.

"Would you like to sit here with us?" Sheldon whispered again and she nodded 'yes'.

"Come on." He said and lead her to her spot next to him.

Amy settled in her spot and before he got back to his seat, Sheldon brought her a blanket from the closet, and wrapped her with it.

Amy smiled a small smile at him as she pulled her legs up on the couch and settled on the couch in a fetus position, pulling the blanket up to her neck and Sheldon sat back in his spot, wrapping one arm around her bringing her closer to him, and once Amy laid her head on his chest he wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head and gently laid his head on top of hers.

The entire group sneaked looks at Sheldon and Amy who sat on the couch cuddled, amazed at how Sheldon didn't care about anyone who was in the room and how attentive he was to Amy. They were amazed at the tenderness he demonstrated towards Amy. They were amazed at how gently he stroked her hair so she'll fall back asleep and how he didn't stop even when she fell sleep and made small noises that clearly stated she has fallen into a deep sleep.

Even when the show was over, and everyone said goodbye, Sheldon didn't let go of Amy and he just nodded at them as he looked at his sleeping girlfriend with a worried look.

After they saw all that, they just started to realize how deeply and truly Sheldon loves Amy. Tonight, was what made them understand that Sheldon will get out of his comfort zone for one person and one person only, and that person is Amy, and that's when they knew Sheldon really loves Amy. The fact that he was getting out of his comfort zone without complaining and the way he protected her and never left her side in the last two months, spoke volumes.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for keeping up with this story. In light of recent events in the past year, I think this story is important than ever. I hope someday those things won't happened again or at least that the predators will be punished the way the deserve to be punished by the law, and that the stories and testimonies about people who don't believe the victims will no longer exist.**

 **I would love to read your thoughts and reviews about this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Warning:**

 **The next few chapters will revolve around abortion, so if it's a trigger to anyone who chooses to read this story, please read carefully.**

 **In addition, I'm not going into politics or any other discussion for that matter regarding abortion, and it's not my intention of offending anyone's opinion, belief or anyone who experienced the events that are described in this story.**

 **If somehow, I offended anyone, I am truly sorry and once again, it was never my intention.**

 **Chapter 7:**

After everyone left and Penny and Leonard went to sleep across the hall, Sheldon stayed sitting on the couch a while longer. Once Amy fell into deep sleep, he couldn't think of waking her up, but he knew she couldn't be that comfortable sleeping seated in a fetus position.

Sheldon contemplated between waking up Amy and risk disturbing her sleep or gently carry her to his room. He figured she'll probably wake up with both options, but he decided to go with the option of carrying her to his room in the hope it won't disturb her sleep as much as actually waking her up.

Amy was leaned against Sheldon, her head on his shoulder and the rest of her body was under the blanket that Sheldon brought her earlier that evening, in a fetus position. Sheldon tried to figure out how to carry her in his arms without waking her up. Eventually he gently slid his right arm between Amy and the couch and he put his left arm under her knees, grabbing the blanket as well.

He gently tightened his grip on Amy and brought her closer to his chest and gently and carefully rose from the couch. As Sheldon rose from the couch Amy stirred a little in his arms, which made Sheldon stay still in his place, but soon Amy settled in his arms, laying her head on his chest in a more comfortable way. Once Sheldon saw Amy didn't wake up, he started to walk towards his room and once in his room, he lied Amy carefully on the bed where she was laying before she got up and joined them in the living room.

Sheldon covered her with his blankets. He briefly remembered that she was still wearing her skirt and thought maybe he should take it off so she'll be more comfortable, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook it off remembering that that would be an even worse idea than waking Amy up.

Once Amy was tucked in his bed, Sheldon grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom and got ready for the bed. When he got back to his room Amy was in deep sleep and only then he realized she was still wearing her glasses, so he carefully went up to her and bend a little so he could take off her glasses. This time however, Amy did wake up with a little start.

"It's okay…" Sheldon whispered to her and caressed her cheek gently and she put her hand on his.

"Go back to sleep. I was about to get into bed myself." Sheldon said lovingly when Amy tightened her grip on his hand.

They stayed like that for a few moments until Amy let go of Sheldon's hand and he got up and went to his side of the bed and entered the bed under the blankets.

Once Sheldon was settled in bed Amy got closer to him and snuggled up to him and Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around Amy in a tight hug and brought her even closer to him, letting her know she is safe and that he is right next to her and he has no intention of being some place else but next to her. Amy fell back to sleep quickly and once Sheldon saw she fell into deep sleep he let himself fall asleep as well.

Sheldon's sleep was better on some levels since Amy started to sleep next to him, but at the same time it wasn't. he definitely slept better because Amy was next to him. he didn't even realize how much he wanted her next to him until it happened in the last two months, but what bothered him was that Amy's sleep wasn't as good as it used to be, even though her sleep wasn't always peaceful before what happened, but in the last two months there was an obvious change in Amy's sleeping pattern; She woke up every night frightened and every night Sheldon had to calm her down and make her feel safe again. He hated the person who did that to her and he hated the fact that Amy was waking up so frightened every night, but he surprised himself at how natural it was for him to be there for Amy when she needed him the most. Even though he was by Amy's side constantly nowadays, Sheldon kept beating himself up for taking him so long to share a bed with his girlfriend or simply be with her and that something at this magnitude had to happen, for him to realize how much he wanted that closeness with Amy.

The rest of the night passed by somewhat peacefully. Amy woke up another time after the time she woke up earlier that evening, and Sheldon woke up as well when he felt her waking up next to him. He brought her closer to him once again, and kissed her forehead gently and caressed her hair and back lovingly, reassuring her that she is safe and that he is right next to her.

Another thing that changed for Sheldon in the last two months is that his sleep was even lighter than it used to be; ever since Amy started sleeping next to him, he kept his guards up in case she'll wake up and need him. That is how he knew, even in his state of sleep, when she was asleep, when she was awake, when she felt scared and needed him or when she was somewhat relaxed. In the last two months he took upon himself learn every little thing there is to know about Amy and how she is dealing with everything that happened and also, he decided it was about damn time to know everything there is to know about her. So far, he got better at recognizing Amy's facial expressions, but as of now he had her sleeping patterns on point and he knew exactly what to do when she needed him when she woke up from a bad memory that crept during her sleep.

The morning arrived and Sheldon was the first to wake up. He looked to his right side, where Amy was lying on her side and she was facing him. Sheldon looked at her for a few moments and then turned on his side gently, so that he could see her better. He looked at her for a while and without even noticing, he gently put his left hand on her waist and caressed her waist very gently. Amy looked somewhat peaceful in her sleep, and Sheldon didn't want to bother her sleep so he kept looking at her for a few moments, and then gently got out of bed, grabbed clothes for the day and his shoes, and went to the bathroom for his morning routine.

Once he was done in the bathroom he got back to his room, where Amy was still sleep. He didn't want to wake her up, but he wasn't sure if she was planning on going to work, and if she wasn't going to work, he wanted to let her know that he was going to work. Regardless of the work day, he wanted to know what Amy wanted for breakfast.

He looked at Amy as she slept and he couldn't bring himself to waking her up. It looked like she was finally sleeping peacefully, but at the same time he knew she needed to eat and he didn't want her to wake up to an empty apartment without telling her where he was. he thought of just making her something that she could heat up later and leave her a note, but then he remembered about yesterday and how she felt nauseated. He still didn't know what will make her feel sick and what wouldn't make her feel sick.

So even though he hated himself for waking Amy up he knew he had to do so. Sheldon sighed heavily and quietly went over to where Amy was sleeping in his bed and carefully sat down on the floor so he was in the same level as Amy's head.

Sheldon looked at Amy for a while as she slept and as he looked at her, all his feelings for her hit him like a tidal wave; he felt the magnitude of his love for her and as he felt the magnitude of his love for her, he felt the guilt eating him up inside. He felt guilty for everything he put Amy through in the past years, he felt guilty for everything that happened to her, he felt guilty for taking him so long to actually appreciate the woman that is bearing him for so long even when he's being the most annoying person on earth – she is still there, he felt even more guilty that those realizations came after everything that happened to her and not before. He knew he loved her long before everything happened, but he never let those feeling just roam around freely. He always had them under control, so he wouldn't lose his faculties so he would be able to think like the supreme human being he believed he was. He didn't want to let his feelings for Amy control him, like his friends let their feelings control them, but with every smile Amy gave him and every time she supported him, another neuron in Sheldon's brain turned Sheldon's attention to her, and that's how he slowly but surely fell in love with Amy, and when they finally told each other 'I love you' a while ago, every neuron in his brain was completely focused on Amy. But even after they finally said 'I love you' he still tried to keep his emotions at bay, and he was successful for the majority of the times, but after everything that happened a dam just broke and he couldn't, and quite frankly, didn't want to keep his emotions at bay anymore.

Sheldon looked at Amy sound asleep and he couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to her ever again. He wanted to protect her at all cost. He finally realized how much he loves her. Even though he knew it a while back and even said it, those last two months only made it clearer to him and to everyone around him how much he truly and deeply loves Amy.

Sheldon was still looking at Amy while she suddenly started to wake up and was a little bit alarmed when she saw a blurry shape in front of her, but when she heard Sheldon's calming voice, she relaxed a little bit and grabbed her glasses from the night stand.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked alarmed once more when she saw Sheldon's face clearly, and she saw that he was crying.

"Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?" Sheldon asked as he wiped his eyes as he felt his own tears on his cheeks.

"You were crying. I heard you sniffle as I woke up." Amy said gently and reached out a hand for Seldon who took her hand and squeezed it a little.

"I'm fine." Sheldon mumbled under his breath. He didn't want Amy to worry more than she already worried. It was time that he will be the one who takes care of her.

"Are you okay? I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat and if you are planning on going to work today." Sheldon said as he got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to Amy who was settling in bed in a sitting position.

"I think I will go to work. I'm still not sure about breakfast though. I'll go to the bathroom and see how I feel." Amy said tenderly and Sheldon just nodded and they both got up and out of the bed.

"Sheldon…" Amy said quietly as she was about to enter the bathroom and Sheldon was about to go to the kitchen.

"Yes?" he turned to her.

"How long were you sitting there?" Amy asked shyly.

"Umm… I don't know. I think maybe 10-15 minutes." Sheldon tried to estimate the time he sat in his room looking at Amy while she was sleeping.

"You came there to wake me up, didn't you?" Amy asked softly and Sheldon just lowered his head and nodded.

"Why didn't you?" Amy asked as she walked to him and took his hand in hers.

"I couldn't. You looked like you finally slept peacefully." Sheldon whispered, his eyes still staring at the ground and in that moment, Amy realized something she already knew deep sown; that there is more to the love Sheldon feels for her than he let her see up until now. She figured that the current circumstances brought those selfless actions earlier than expected, but it showed her that it was there and that Sheldon was capable of being unselfish even in the smallest things.

"Thank you." Amy whispered and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sheldon on his cheek softly and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

While Amy was in the bathroom Sheldon made some oatmeal. At first, he put the amount for only one dish, but then he thought that Amy still didn't know what she wants for breakfast and decided to double the amount so she'll have a dish for herself if she'll decide she wants oatmeal as well.

Amy came out of the bathroom while Sheldon was sitting at the kitchen island and was eating his oatmeal.

"I made some extra oatmeal if want." Sheldon said and got up to grab Amy a bowl and started to put some oatmeal in the bowl, when all of a sudden Amy turned back on her heels and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Sheldon quickly put down the bowl and ran after her to see if she was okay. When he got to the bathroom the door was already closed and he heard Amy throwing up. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. What bothered him wasn't the fact that Amy was throwing up, to his surprise. It was the reason why she throwing up and what caused it that bothered him. No... infuriated him. he wanted to turn back time, he wanted to make it all stop for Amy. He didn't want her to have to go through all of this.

He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down, and knocked on the door gently.

"Amy can I come in?" Sheldon asked softly.

"I'll be out in a moment." Amy answered weakly and laid her head on her arm to calm down a little.

Sheldon waited outside the bathroom for about 10 minutes, that felt like eternity, before he knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Amy… please… I'm worried about you." Sheldon said in a low voice.

"Come in." Amy said softly.

Sheldon opened the door and saw that Amy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and quickly went to sit next to her.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked softly as he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and she leaned against his shoulder.

"I think so. Just… morning sickness you know…" Amy sighed heavily and Sheldon only laid his head on Amy's head gently and caressed her arm.

"I don't think I'll be going to work after all. I don't feel so great at the moment." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll call your boss for you." Sheldon said and squeezed Amy's shoulder gently.

"Thanks." Amy said and they kept sitting there for a while longer.

"I- I know it might not be the right time to ask, but do you want something to eat or drink?" Sheldon asked carefully.

"Some crackers and water. I think that's what my stomach can handle at the moment." Amy said and straightened herself up a little.

"Okay. I'll get you some crackers and water and make some phone calls and you can go and make yourself comfortable in the living room. You can go and lie down on the couch." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

They got out of the bathroom and Sheldon went to his room to bring Amy the blanket she used last night and then went back to the living room where Amy was sitting in her spot, staring into the air.

"If you'll decide to lie down, make sure your head is in my spot and not your feet." Sheldon said with a small smile as he wrapped the blanket around her, and Amy nodded at him with a soft smile of her own.

"I will. Thank you, Sheldon." Amy said softly.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said and pecked the top of her head and went to the kitchen and brought Amy some crackers and a bottle of water and put them on the coffee table.

"If you'll need anything else, just tell me." Sheldon said and went to grab his phone from the kitchen island.

"Aren't you going to work?" Amy asked a little shocked, as she grabbed the bottle of water from the coffee table.

"No." Sheldon said simply.

"No?" Amy asked before she took a sip of her water.

"No. I'm staying here with you. I want to take care of you and make sure you are doing alright." Sheldon said in a tone that left very little room for arguments.

"But you don't have to. It's not necessary. I'll be okay." Amy said softly, trying to convince Sheldon to go to work, but at the same time surprised and touched at the fact he was willing to stay with her at home and miss a work day.

"Amy…" he sat next to her in his spot.

"You really don't have to stay here with me." Amy said softly when Sheldon didn't speak after a few moments.

"Amy…" Sheldon sighed.

"I do." Sheldon added after a short pause.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked carefully. She didn't want to make him do anything he wasn't sure about.

"I am." Sheldon said shortly and looked her deep in the eyes, and Amy couldn't argue anymore once she saw the certainty in Sheldon's eyes.

"Okay." Amy whispered and took a gulp from her water and Sheldon went to make the phone calls to let the university know that Amy and him won't be coming to work today. He told them that if there will be anything urgent, he will do it from his home, but other than that he said he needed to take care of Amy.

"So… is there anything you'd like to do?" Sheldon said as he came back to the living room after he was done with his phone calls and sat next to her.

"Actually yes. I'd like to go home and change my clothes and maybe take a shower." Amy said.

"Okay. would you like to bring some clothes here or should I bring clothes to your place?" Sheldon asked. he meant it when he swore to himself that he would protect her and stay close to her as long as he can.

"Um… I don't know yet, but you can bring some clothes and put them in my car and I'll do the same and I'll decide later. Is that okay with you?" Amy asked him.

"Yes, of course." Sheldon said and kissed her softly on her temple and Amy smiled softly.

In that moment Leonard entered the apartment, looking for Sheldon.

"Hey, are you coming to work with me or are you going with Amy?" Leonard asked Sheldon, a little irritated that Sheldon didn't bother to tell him anything about his plans and making him wait for so long.

"Oh… sorry Leonard. I'm not going to work today." Sheldon said in a soft tone, that surprised Leonard.

"Why? Are you sick?" Leonard asked in a dreadful tone.

"No, I'm okay. I wanted to stay with Amy. She didn't feel so good last night so I want to stay and make sure she's okay." Sheldon said, trying to avoid any specifics that will reveal Amy's condition.

"Oh… right. I'm sorry Amy. I hope you'll feel better soon." Leonard remembered that last night Amy didn't feel so good and quickly wished her to feel better.

"Thanks." Amy said softly with a small smile.

"Hey Leonard, are you coming?" Penny suddenly appeared behind Leonard.

"Yeah. Let's go." Leonard said.

"Wait. What about you two? Aren't you going to work?" Penny stopped and looked at Sheldon and Amy suspiciously.

"No. I'm not feeling so well, so we decided to stay home." Amy said calmly.

Penny took a deep breath so she won't let Leonard see her nervous.

"Um… are you sure that everything is okay? You don't need anything?" Penny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm sure. Sheldon is going to be with me." Amy said and put her hand on Sheldon's thigh gently and Sheldon took said hand in his and laid their hands back on his thigh.

"Okay. call me if you need anything." Penny said and they nodded at her.

After Leonard and Penny left the apartment, Sheldon and Amy stayed in their spots a while longer, quietly before Amy turned to Sheldon.

"So… I'll go change and we'll go to my apartment. I really want to take a shower and get to some fresh cloths." Amy said and Sheldon just nodded.

"Um… would you like to change in the bathroom? Only because I need to get some clothes from my room." Sheldon asked shyly. He didn't care that Amy changed in his room, but he didn't want to bother her while she was changing and he wanted to use the time efficiently.

"Right. Yeah… okay." Amy said and grabbed her things and went to Sheldon's bathroom to change her clothes, and while she was changing her clothes Sheldon grabbed some clothes and pajamas and put them in a bag to take to Amy. Once Amy was out of the bathroom, Sheldon took his necessities from the bathroom and put them in a case to put in his bag as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Amy asked Sheldon when he came out to the living room with his night bag.

"Yes." Sheldon said as put down his bag and put on his windbreaker and took his messenger bag from the chair near his desk and grabbed his night bag once more.

"Okay. Let's go. I want to make a quick stop in the supermarket to buy some crackers. I don't think I have them back at my apartment and it really helped today." Amy said as they got out of Sheldon's apartment.

"No problem." He said and they went down the stairs and went to Amy's car.

Once in Amy car, Amy drove to the store in her neighborhood and parked her car and they were both out of the car.

"Sheldon, you can wait in the car. It won't take so much time." Amy said when she saw Sheldon was out of the car as well. she wasn't used to Sheldon tagging along to every little errand she had to make.

"No. I'm coming with you." Sheldon said firmly.

"Is that your word of the day?" Amy asked starting to get a little confused about Sheldon's behavior.

"No. that doesn't count, but no. it's just that… Amy…" Sheldon said as he got closer to her and grabbed her hand like he did this morning back in his apartment and Amy felt like there was something he wanted to tell her, but he just can't get it out.

"I… I'm not going to leave you alone anymore." Sheldon whispered to her and Amy simply gasped. Sheldon may have whispered those words, but she heard the pain and remorse in every word he uttered and the only thing she could do was nod. She realized how much all of this affected Sheldon and that his way of protecting her was being with her for every little errand she had to do. She was overwhelmed with gratitude that Sheldon was more supportive than she could ever imagine he would be.

"Okay." she whispered after a few moments of silence, with tears in her throat.

They went to the store, holding hands and went to the aisle where they kept the crackers.

"What kind do you like?" Sheldon asked her.

"I liked the ones that you gave me this morning." She said and Sheldon looked at the selection they had in front of them but didn't find the brand he had back in his apartment.

"Wait here. Maybe it's down the aisle." Sheldon said and went a little further from Amy to look the crackers she was referring to, which he eventually found.

While Sheldon went to bring her the crackers he gave her this morning, Amy looked at the variety and thought of taking another type of crackers besides those Sheldon was bringing.

As she was looking at the variety she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh… I'm sorry I didn't s-" Amy said and as she turned around to look at the person she bumped into, she felt how she's going numb. The only thing she felt was everything in her stomach coming up.

"Hey they had the crackers…" Sheldon went back to Amy and when he saw how pale she was as she looked at some man, he rushed to her side.

"Hey… are you okay?" He asked her as he put his arms around her, but Amy shrugged him off.

"What happened?" Sheldon looked at Amy who looked like she was about to throw up and then at the man that was smiling in a creepy way at her. Amy couldn't utter a word or move. She felt like someone glued her to the floor.

"Who are you? What did you do to her?" Sheldon now turned his attention to the man.

"I'm Tim." He turned to Sheldon.

Sheldon took a moment to figure out why this name sounded somewhat familiar and how it connected to Amy. When he finally realized why he knows the name he couldn't think straight and for the first time in his life Sheldon punched someone.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for following this story. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it.**

 **I once again want to say that I have no intention of offending someone with my story, so I am deeply sorry if I did. I have nothing but respect for people who have been through this story and worse, so again I apologize if I offended anyone.**

 **I would love to read your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Warning:**

 **The next few chapters will revolve around abortion, so if it's a trigger to anyone who chooses to read this story, please read carefully.**

 **In addition, I'm not going into politics or any other discussion for that matter regarding abortion, and it's not my intention of offending anyone's opinion, belief or anyone who experienced the events that are described in this story.**

 **If somehow I offended anyone, I am truly sorry and once again, it was never my intention.**

 **Chapter 8:**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Timmy yelled at Sheldon, but kept his creepy smile since he realized that Sheldon knew Amy. He was too shocked to hit Sheldon back. He didn't expect that this lanky, nerd man had so much strength in one fist.

Sheldon, who was never so furious in his life, looked at the man who wiped his nose from the blood and was getting closer to him ready to hit them again, when he felt a soft hand stopping him.

"Sheldon, no." Amy said earnestly and Sheldon came out of his haze and looked at Amy who looked at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

Sheldon then looked at Timmy who was looking at the exchange between the two and back at Amy and then he grabbed Amy's hand and just dragged her away from there, crackers forgotten.

All Sheldon could think of is getting Amy out of this store as quickly as possible before that man would do anything else to hurt her again. Or before Sheldon would beat the hell out of him.

Sheldon practically dragged Amy from the store to her car in tense silence. Once they got to Amy's car, they stood next to it, both of them breathing heavily.

Sheldon was with her back to Amy when she opened her mouth to start talking, but before she could say anything Sheldon turned around to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug that she could barely breath, but she wrapped her arms around Sheldon in return.

She soon heard Sheldon sobbing into her shoulder and she couldn't do a thing but start crying as well.

They stood next to Amy's car in for a while, hugging and sobbing in each other arms; Sheldon whispering in Amy's ear his love for her and how much he's sorry for what happened and Amy caressing his back, trying to calm him down, but at the same time releasing her own pain over what happened, into Sheldon's arms, making Sheldon hug her even tighter making it looks like they merged into one being.

Amy wanted to get into the car and drive home, but Sheldon was practically clinging to her that she didn't know what to do.

"Sheldon…" she whispered brokenly but he didn't answer. He just kept on holding her tight and sobbed into her cardigan.

"We should drive home…" she whispered again and Sheldon nodded but didn't make a move to let Amy go.

After a few more moments they broke the hug and just as they turned to enter the car, they saw Timmy again, walking with his grocery bag and smiling his creepy smile at them. Sheldon saw red once again, but turned to face Amy who was once again pale as if she saw a ghost.

Once Timmy was out of sight Amy turned around to the nearest bush and let the content of her stomach go, and Sheldon, surprising both himself and Amy, rushed to her side and held her hair and rubbed her back gently.

Once Amy was done throwing up, Sheldon gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Amy answered honestly.

"Give me the keys. I'll drive." Sheldon said with more confidence in his voice then he felt.

"I can drive."

"I know you can, but I want you to relax."

"You don't have a license."

"I have my permit. Now give me the keys."

"Sheldon… it'll be much easier for me to drive then to monitor your driving." Amy tried and Sheldon thought about it, but then he looked at her and she looked so distraught that he preferred to drive and do his best so that Amy could actually relax and not be busy with his driving.

"Amy… please. I'll do my best so you will barely need to monitor my driving." Sheldon tried and Amy gave up.

"Fine. but don't drive lower than the speed limit… and stick to the right lane so that the other drivers can get around you." Amy said as she gave him the key and Sheldon nodded in understanding.

Lucky for Sheldon Amy parked her car in a way that all he had to do once he adjusted the mirrors and chair to his height, was to put the car into Drive and get out of the parking lot and drive the short route to Amy's building. Once they got into the parking of Amy's building, Sheldon was once again relieved that her parking space in a way that he can drive straight to the parking spot, and not try and park parallel to the sidewalk.

The short drive was pretty calm and Amy had only one comment during the entire ride.

"You got really good since the last time we drove together. Have you been practicing?" Amy wondered.

"No. I just wanted to get as fast and safe as possible." Sheldon said as he got out of the car, his nervousness is written all over his face.

"Maybe you should drive nervous more often." Amy caressed his cheek lovingly, trying to calm him down a little.

"I highly doubt it's safe." Sheldon said with a soft smile and turned to grab his bag from the backseat of Amy's car.

"So… what do you want to eat?" Sheldon asked when they were in the elevator, trying to stay away from what happened in the supermarket.

"I don't know… I want to take a shower first." Amy said in a small voice and Sheldon nodded, understanding her reasoning.

Once in Amy's apartment, Amy quickly went to take a shower and Sheldon put his bag next to him on the floor as he sat on Amy's couch, not knowing how to busy himself, for a reason he couldn't figure out.

He looked around him at Amy's apartment and eventually went to her kitchen and look through her cabinets and refrigerator and saw that Amy didn't have so much food in her apartment. At first, he wanted to make a run for the supermarket while Amy was still in the shower, but he decided against it; he wanted to be here for Amy once she's out of the shower.

Sheldon then decided to make a purchase of groceries for Amy online, so he logged on to the online store he ordered groceries in those rare occasions he decided to trust someone else to handle his groceries, and ordered a bunch of things for Amy including the crackers they ended up not buying. He maybe ordered more packages than necessary, but it didn't matter. He wanted Amy to have everything she could possibly need and want, right in her apartment.

He was just finishing paying for everything when Amy came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt that Sheldon never saw and sweatpants, another thing that Sheldon never saw on Amy.

Amy looked pretty shaken as she sat next to him, and Sheldon quickly put his phone away when he saw that his order will be there in 2 to 3 hours, and wrapped Amy in a tight hug and kissed her wet hair softly.

They sat there quietly for a few moments before Sheldon spoke.

"I… I ordered some groceries online for you… the delivery should be here in 2 to 3 hours." Sheldon said in a small voice.

"Thank you."

"I ordered you some crackers…"

Amy lifted her head and looked at Sheldon with shiny eyes.

"Thank you, Sheldon. for the groceries, but also for… earlier…" Amy whispered.

Sheldon only clenched his jaw and inhaled sharply in anger, a thing that Amy felt and put her hand gently on his chest.

"I should have beaten the hell out of him." Sheldon murmured more to himself than to Amy, but Amy heard it all the same and was shocked at the protectiveness Sheldon has shown in the last two months.

"I don't think you'd adapt to jail…" Amy chuckled and put her head on Sheldon's chest.

They sat on Amy's couch quietly, Sheldon caressing Amy's arm and back gently. He wanted to ask her how she's doing, if she thinks about pressing charges, but at the same time he didn't want to push her or rush her. It was a brand-new situation for him and even though he and Amy talked a lot in the past two months, he still didn't feel 100 percent comfortable asking Amy about those things. He felt like he invades Amy's privacy, but at the same time he wanted to be there for her and let her know that he will support her through everything, no matter what she will decide.

Sheldon sighed heavily and Amy looked at him with confused eyes.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly.

"I should be asking you this question." Sheldon caressed her hair softly and Amy only smiled a soft, sad smile.

"It will be…" she simply said.

"Amy I know I wasn't the kind of person you came to talk to when you needed to, but I want to be that person for you now… now and always, so if there's anything on your mind or you are just having a bad day, please talk to me. I really want to be there for you, and I promise I will support you." Sheldon said with such earnest voice that Amy's heart skipped a bit.

"I will. I promise." Amy said as she looked deep into Sheldon's eyes.

"I love you." Sheldon said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." Amy said and laid her head back on Sheldon's chest.

Eventually, they fell asleep on the couch and were awaken by a knock on Amy's door, which Sheldon got up to answer. It was the delivery from the grocery store and Sheldon grabbed the box and Amy tipped the man who brought the delivery.

They organized the groceries and decided to join the group for dinner in 4A.

When they arrived to 4A everyone was already there, taking their respective meals from the delivery box.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Penny asked them.

"Fine." Sheldon answered shortly and went to his spot and grabbed his order from the box and handed Amy her meal.

"You think you'll be okay with this or do you want something else?" Sheldon whispered to her.

"I think it'll be okay." She whispered back.

While Sheldon and Amy whispered between themselves, the group sneaked glances at them. they never saw them so close to each other and they were still amazed at how caring Sheldon was acting towards Amy in the last two months.

Sheldon reached the table to grab his bottle when suddenly Emily noticed a bruise on his knuckles on his right hand.

"Sheldon what happened to you?" She asked him, trying to get a closer look. The dermatologist in her awoken.

Sheldon saw that she is looking at his knuckles and he grabbed the bottle quickly, before anyone else noticed, but it was in vain.

"What did you see?" Raj asked intrigued.

"Some bruises on his knuckles." Emily said and she looked back at Sheldon with questioning eyes.

"How did it happen?" Emily asked him.

"Uhm… umm…" Sheldon started to stammer and Amy jumped in to help him out.

"He bumped his hand in my door when he helped me carry some groceries." Amy quickly said and Penny looked at them suspiciously from the corner of her eye. She had a feeling that there was more to the story and was confirmed a few moment later when she saw how Sheldon sneaked his hand between him and Amy on the couch to grab Amy's hand.

"From the quick look I got it kind of look like the bruise you get from punching someone." Emily added.

"Right… Sheldon punching someone… that only happens in video games." Howard chuckled and Raj chuckled as well.

"How would you know? you're only a dermatologist." Sheldon added with fire in his tone, still holding Amy's hand, who was now caressing his hand with her thumb.

"For your information I've had countless of patients that came to me after being involved in fights asking for creams to help the skin heal better." Emily said with a huff and Sheldon only glared at her with fire in his eyes.

The room became quiet while Sheldon and Emily stared at each other, trying to see who will drop the topic of Sheldon's bruised knuckles first. Eventually what made them stop the staring contest was Leonard clearing his throat.

"So, Amy how are you feeling? Any better?" Leonard asked, trying to change the subject.

"Umm… yeah… thanks." Amy half lied and kept eating her meal, that for now didn't make her feel nauseated.

They ate in tense silence before they all gradually started talking about their day and their plans for the weekend, conversations that neither Amy nor Sheldon took part it and just kept eating quietly and looking at each other from time to time.

"Sheldon? Sheldon?" Howard tried to get Sheldon's attention.

"What?" he asked him with an annoyed tone.

"Why do I even bother?" Howard huffed.

"Would you join us to D&D night on Monday?" Howard added.

"Oh… um… no I can't." Sheldon said as he remembered that Amy's curettage is going to be on Monday.

"You can't?" Howard was confused.

"Yes. I can't."

"Why?" he pressured.

"This is none of your business." Sheldon fired at Howard's direction and felt his blood boiling.

"I think we will go now." Amy finally said and grabbed Sheldon by the arm and practically dragged him out of the apartment.

"What's with them?" Howard asked once they were out.

"Look… just be patient with them." Penny said with a sigh.

"Penny, I've been patient with him… we all have been and it's not getting any better and he is making it much harder in the last two months. I don't know what's with him, but he has got to get a grip." Howard said seriously and everyone nodded. everyone but her and Leonard.

"I know… I know… but…" Penny faltered. She knew she couldn't tell them what's really going on with Sheldon on Amy.

"Look… please, just trust me on this one. You know I'm the first person to call Sheldon on his crap, but just… trust me." Penny begged them and they all sighed heavily.

"He better has a good reason…" Raj said and kept eating.

Penny only sighed and kept on eating.

"Sheldon… are you alright?" Amy asked him as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes…" Sheldon sighed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I acted like that… I'm trying to keep it together Amy. I really do." Sheldon said as he grabbed her hand gently.

"I know."

"I'm trying to be stronger for you… I am… I'm sorry if I'm failing at it." Sheldon sighed as they got out of the building and approached Amy's car.

"You're not."

"I'm not? how is it possible? I punched someone today and I yelled at Emily and nearly punched Howard." Sheldon recaptured the events of the day.

"You did do all those things, but I know they are coming from a place of anger and the fact that you want to protect me, and I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it, Sheldon." Amy said as they settled in her car.

"I do, Amy. I really do want to protect you. with every fiber of my being." Sheldon said with emotion.

"I know. Eventually, we will get pass this." Amy said with a soft smile.

"We will." Sheldon smiled back and they drove back to Amy's place.

Once they got to Amy's place, Sheldon and Amy took turns in getting ready for bed and eventually fell asleep quickly for a much-needed sleep after an eventful day.

The days went by quickly, and without even realize it, it was Sunday night and the group were just about to say goodbye after dinner in 4A when Penny finally got Sheldon and Amy alone.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come tomorrow?" Penny asked Sheldon and Amy once they were alone in the kitchen. Sheldon looked at Amy, insinuating that it was her decision.

"I… um… I don't know… I want to say yes in case Sheldon would have to wait outside but I also don't want to raise anymore suspicion…" Amy whispered and Penny nodded.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. I won't come, but I'll be in touch with Sheldon the entire time and he'll le me know if he needs me to come, alright?" Penny suggested.

"Okay." both Sheldon and Amy said.

"Okay… I think we're going to go now." Amy said and they said goodbye to everyone as they were all starting to get ready to leave.

"What was that all about?" Leonard asked Penny once everyone gone.

"What was what?" Penny asked him innocently.

"You, Amy and Sheldon whispering alone in the kitchen. What was that about?" Leonard asked again.

"Nothing." Penny tried to make Leonard drop the subject.

"Come on, Penny. You three are acting in such a secretive way recently… you are protecting Sheldon's crappy behavior… something is going on here, and it seems serious. I know you said you can't say anything, but I think we have the right to know why Sheldon is acting like an even bigger ass than usual…" Leonard vented.

"Look, I said I can't tell you so just accept it."

"But why?"

"Because it's not my place to tell." Penny practically screamed.

"Then, whose is it?"

"I know what you are trying to do Leonard. Just drop it."

"Penny they are our friends. If there's something wrong we need to know."

"Leonard, I said drop it."

"Fine." Leonard pressed the bridge of his nose and went to take a shower while Penny cleaned the living room.

She wanted to tell Leonard, but she couldn't. she promised Amy she wouldn't tell and she knows that it's Amy's decision who would know about what happened to her.

Once they entered the bed Penny turned to face Leonard.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I really can't tell you. it's not my place." Penny repeated.

"I understand. I'm sorry I pressured you. It's just annoying that Sheldon gets to act like an ass and we have to sit quietly."

"He toned down a little."

"But still…"

"I know… I hope that at some point he'll grow out of it."

Back at Amy's apartment, Sheldon and Amy were lying in Amy's bed hugging each other tightly and having trouble falling asleep.

"I'm scared." Amy said in a small voice and Sheldon tightened his hold on her.

"Me too." He confessed and kissed the top of head.

"I won't leave your side." Sheldon promised.

"Thank you." Amy said.

They laid in Amy's bed hugging each other a while longer before they fell asleep in each other's arms, afraid of letting go… of the next day, and at the same time waiting for the next day to be over.

 **A/N:**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for keeping up with my story. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your reviews and the fact you are following my stories.**

 **I want to give you a heads up – the next chapter will be about the curettage, so if it's a trigger to anyone who choses to read this story, please do so carefully.**

 **I'm still figuring out how to write about it and when/if Amy will tell the rest of the group about what happened or maybe just Leonard. I'm still thinking about it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and your reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
